¡Los nuevos cupidos de Konoha!
by Rubi U
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Chouji, Rock Lee y hasta Kakashi e Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso. ¿La meta? Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡He regresado!
1. ¡Los nuevo cupidos de Konoha!

¡MIL DISCULPAS! Explico a todos mis nuevos y viejos lectores que esta historia esta siendo mejorada y la pueden encontrar con mi antigua cuenta BIBI UCHIHA… No tenía pensado dejarla sin terminar, pero el trabajo y cambio de prepa a universidad me dejaron con poco tiempo para ella, yo soy la misma autora de la anterior historia y por si es muy difícil de creer, que sé que lo es, la causa del nombre de mi antigua cuenta, se debe a que mi nombre original es Rubí y por ello de pequeña como tuve problemas al pronunciar la R, me decía bibi y pues el Uchiha como la mayoría sabrá, sufro de alucinaciones y espasmos gracias a ese hombre :)

En estos momentos me encuentro de vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo como para terminar mi historia, les aseguro que estaré actualizando cada semana para que no pierdan el hilo. Lamento tanta demora, creo que ha pasado un año o más, desde que no entraba a esta página. Siéntanse libres de dejar sus aclaraciones, regaños si gustan o sus puntos de vista, todo es bienvenido en esta historia. Cuídense mucho y espero estarles viendo por aquí.

Espero me puedan perdonas todos mis lectores que deje con la duda desde hace tiempo.

**Resumen: **Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kanguro, Rock Lee y hasta Kakashi e Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso. ¿La meta? Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡Entren! SasuxSaku

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_" Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos y recuerdos (__Flash Back)_

… Cambio de escena.

Ahora si, espero y disfruten

**Capitulo 1: Los nuevos cupidos de Konoha**

_"Los celos son, de todas las enfermedades del espíritu, aquella a la cual más cosas sirven de alimento y ninguna de remedio"_

La brisa de aquella tarde movía ligeramente las hojas de los arboles, mientras que el horizonte era marcado por los rayos del sol que anunciaban su gran salida. El otoño se veía llegar gracias a que varias hojas de diferentes matices color café se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, y en ocasiones rodando a causa del viento.

Se escucho suspirar.

Parecía encontrar en su mente una canción tranquilizante que acompañara aquella visión que no todos los días se podía apreciar, más que nada por que en aquellos momentos no contaba con misiones y si con un gran tiempo libre en su agenda. Tenía que hacer todas esas cosas que no había podido realizar en su tiempo no libre, sin tener que toparse con _el, _lo que menos quería era pasar por mas faces de enojo y rabia por cosas con falta de importancia.

_Recuerda frente de marquesina, entre más te enojes, mas rápido envejeces… No querrás agrandar el clan Uchiha como toda una pasita arrugadita ¿o si? _

Y es que la cerda que tiene como amiga también contribuía a su mala suerte en ocasiones. Maldito Uchiha, parecía confabular con su amiga para hacerla enojar, tonta banda que se le olvido, tonta Ino, tonta aldea, tonto Naruto, ¡tontos todos!

_**¡Se supone que veníamos a relajarnos mujer! ¿Y ahora que ha hecho el pobre de Naruto?**_

Ni lo invoques, espero que no…

- ¡Sakura-chan!

Oh, por sus padres que Kami la odia.

- Na… Naruto – Susurro apretando su puño gracias a la rabia contenida. Lo único que no quería era que una persona allegada a _él_, le recordara nuevamente a _él_ y ese pequeñísimo problemita de hace unos momentos.

_**¡Shannaro! ¡Tanto que habíamos practicado esas estúpidas horas leyendo el dichoso libro de "buscando la calma en uno mismo ante situaciones peligrosas de rango S"!**_

Calma Sakura, calma. Sabía que ese regalo de Ino no serviría.

- ¡Sakura-chan que haces aquí tan solita! – Miro los ojos azules de su amigo pensando si contestarle. Observo con sorpresa que venía acompañado de casi todos sus compañeros de la aldea. _Casi todos ellos._

- Estoy tratando de calmarme a causa de un ligero problemita que me surgió de último momento – Dijo saludando con la mano a los demás.

- Sakura – Giro su rostro ante el saludo de Shikamaru que se encontraba junto a Kiba. Les sonrió y acaricio levemente el lomo de Akamaru.

- ¿Hay junta? Veo que todos van a un lugar en específico – Pregunto mirando ahora a Gaara y a Neji que estaban apoyados en el tronco de un árbol a su izquierda.

- Oh, fue idea de Naruto hacer una competencia para ver quien tardaba mas tiempo en quedarse parado luego de un entrenamiento –Evito la mirada negra de Itachi – Y todos hemos aceptado.

- Habla por ti – Susurraron Neji y Kiba.

- ¡Vamos puercos! ¡Dejen que quejarse como niñas! – Grito con el puño en alto el rubio.

- Veníamos buscando a Sasuke – La sola mención de su nombre hizo girar rápidamente su cabeza hacia la persona quien lo había dicho, encontrándose con Kankuro.

- Solamente es el único que falta de todos nosotros – Aviso Sai – Venimos buscándote, porque Naruto nos había dicho que lo mando a darte la banda de la aldea que se te había ol…

- ¡Oh! – Creyó escuchar a Itachi.

Y fue ahí donde todos se dieron cuenta que entre Sasuke y Sakura, había pasado algo esa tarde.

_- Hmp, no es mi culpa que ni para eso sirvas. Eres tan molesta._

Su puño hizo acto de presencia al recordar lo sucedido.

_- No te pedí que me la trajeras._

_- No, pero recuérdame no hacerlo la próxima_

_- No habrá próxima idiota._

_- Primero tienes que creértelo Sa-ku-ra_

- Si, oh – Repitió ella - ¿Tu lo mandaste con mi banda Naruto? – Lo miro fijamente.

- ¡¿Qué?... ¿Yo?... – Se rio nerviosamente pasando una mano por su cabello – Como puedes pensar algo así de mi Sakura-chan, yo que tanto te quiero.

- Parece ser que no podemos respirar ambos el mismo aire – Dijo en todo ausente mientras pasaba dos dedos por su banda, ahora colocada en su lugar.

- Sasuke no es tan malo como piensas Saku…

-¡¿Cómo?

Neji y Gaara se alejaron del árbol en el que se encontraban con cara de espanto al momento que Sai chiflando como quien no quiere la cosa, daba tres pasos hacia atrás. A kankuro le rodo una gota en la cabeza y Naruto quien la conocía más le había tapado la boca a Itachi antes de que acabara la oración. Y es que quería por el amor a la Hokag… No, no… por el amor a su aldea salir vivos de esta.

- ¿Qué no es tan malo como pienso? – Pregunto con voz siniestra la pelirrosa - ¿Me podrías decir como es entonces Itachi-kun? – Su voz no ayudo a mejorar el ambiente.

- Emm… pues Naruto dice que te lo va a decir – El rubio gimió inconscientemente al ver la cabeza de su compañera girarse de manera violenta hacia él. Juro por unos segundos ver los ojos de su – ahora no tan dulce – compañera, de un color cercano al rojo. Diablos que ya tenía mucho con el teme.

- Sabes que todos te queremos ´ttebayo – Le dijo nervioso sin saber que hacer – Y pues la verdad… etto… nosotros…

- ¡Ya lo se! – Los demás negaron con la cabeza al ver lo que el rubio hiperactivo había hecho.

- ¡No llores sakura-chan! ¡Pero si te dije que te queremos! – Eso debía de ayudar ¿no?

- Naruto-baka - Quien entendía a las mujeres y esos ataques nerviosos que tienen de vez en cuando, que estaba seguro ni Orochimaru podría controlar.

- ¡Es que lo odio!

- Pero Saku…

- ¡Cállate Naruto! ¡No sabes ni lo mas mínimo que es tratar así con el!

- Pero sabemos que cuando…

- ¡Guarda silencio Kiba! ¡Lo peor es que me dijo tres veces que soy una molestia! – El nombrado sudo frio al ver como le gritaba y sujetaba su guante a punto de estallar.

- Sabes como es Sa…

- ¡Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo Shikamaru! – Le acuso con el dedo.

- Haruno cálmate.

- ¡No me calmes Neji! ¡Recuerden como me regaña por cualquier cosa! Hasta por sonreírle a cualquier desconocido que pasa por mi lado ¡Es por pura educación!

- Pero esta…

- ¡Cierra el pico Gaara! – Grito perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia. El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco – Y lo peor es que apenas me vengo dando cuanta de porque lo soporto. ¡Que los hombres son unos idiotas!

- ¡Hey! – Protestaron a coro.

A lo lejos se lograba observar lo duro que la pasaban aquellos shinobis, que pensar que todos manejaban bien una misión de rango S, peleas contra los más feroces enemigos de su aldea, lograban manejar situaciones peligrosas y sabían como actuar ante una guerra. Pero lo que no podían era simplemente calmar a una fémina con ataque nervioso. Su amiga con cabellera pelirrosa, se las estaba poniendo un poco difícil, por no decir muy, pero muy difícil.

Y es que uno por querer hacer su obra de caridad del día dándole consejos a su compañera, terminaban casi castrados. Porque Sakura Haruno, la - ahora ex-amiga - de la infancia de Sasuke Uchiha, no lo soportaba más. Se pelean y al final _él_ se larga dejando a sus amigos con las quejas y gritos de la chica.

- Siempre lo mismo – Susurro Sai – Ya no aguanto más – Dijo mirando como su amiga se alejaba hacia el este con el puño en alto, estaban seguros que cualquier persona que se le pasara por el camino, sufriría las consecuencias.

- Gritos, gritos y más gritos es ya cosa de todos los días - Se quejo Kankuro mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida que había dejado olvidada gracias al suceso pasado.

- Me jode que esos dos se quieren, que problemático.

- ¡Shikamaru tiene razón!

- Además no han escuchado ese dicho que dice – Kiba se aclaró la garganta – Del amor nace el odio.

- No será del odio nace el amor – Lo corrigió Kakashi saltando de un árbol y situándose a un lado de Naruto - ¿Qué hacen aquí en estos momentos? – Pregunto mientras guardaba su librito en el bolsillo trasero.

- ¡Aguantando las quejas de su alumna! – El sensei alzo la ceja inquieto al ver como la mayoría de los presente movían la cabeza en signo de afirmación.

- Hay que idear un plan – Esto último lo dijo Sai desinteresado pisando una hoja – Quizá…

- ¡Un plan! – Chillaron Naruto y Kiba sonriendo cómplices y sobando sus manos de manera pensativa

- Entonces todos ustedes van a hacer que Sasuke declare su amor por Sakura – Dijo Gaara.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas y coopera tacaño! – Gaara suspiro tratando de juntar paciencia ante el grito de Naruto. Odiaba que lo llamaran tacaño – Ayuda y aprende de Neji.

- Yo no he…

- Mírale el lado positivo, dejaremos de escuchar gritos, regaños, tener golpes…

- Acepto.

- Creo Naruto, que para que mi tonto sasu-chan haga eso, es casi imposible – Hablo Itachi con voz sabionda.

- ¿Cómo podemos hacer que se le declare a Sakura? –Pregunto el Nara.

- Pues como es un Uchiha, su orgullo le lleva la delantera a todo, pero menos a los… - Hizo una pausa para agrandar la curiosidad de sus espectadores.

- ¡A los que! ¡A los que! – Chillo Naruto agarrándolo de su chaqueta.

- … Simple, a los _celos_.

- ¿Me estas jodiendo? – Pregunto Shikamaru desconcertado.

- No – Respondió Itachi – Sasuke es débil a los celos, si son sus amigos verán que es por eso que siempre regaña a la linda de Sakura.

- Ahora que lo pienso bien – Empezó Kankuro – Es por los coqueteos de los otros chicos que Sasuke termina molestando a Sakura.

- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es poner celoso a Sasuke – Hablo Gaara con toda naturalidad, todos se voltearon hacia el con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿Celoso? – Pregunto Sai - ¿Cómo y con quien?

- Pues por lo que veo – Sonrió Kakashi bajo su mascara – Aquí hay una manada de hormonas masculinas de las que Sasuke fácilmente podría tener celos.

- ¡¿Estas bromeando? – Dijo asustado Kiba a lo que Sai y Kiba asintieron con miedo – ¡Uchiha me va a matar si le pongo un pelo a la chica!

- No bromeo, cada quien tendrá su oportunidad de poner celoso a Sasuke, cuando este Sakura junto a nosotros – Aclaro el Uchiha creando un plan en el momento – Si se fijan todos, este grupo esta compuesto por puros hombres como dijo Kakashi-sempai, y si nos juntamos…

-Ha, es verdad – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza viendo por primera ves a sus amigos – No me había dado cuenta.

- Si serás.

- ¡Entonces eso hay que hacer! – Festejo Kiba alzando los brazos – Esto resultara muy fácil y divertido, véanle el lado positivo.

- Yo no lo encuentro – Susurro Shikamaru.

- Necesitaremos de los poderes especiales de Neji… del Sharingan de Itachi y que todos pongan de su parte – Explico Kakashi.

- ¡Seremos los nuevos cupidos de Konoha!

- Que nombre tan mas con poca falta de creatividad Naruto – Dijo Gaara sonriendo levemente.

- ¡Por el plan! – Grito con emoción Kiba alzando su mano y llevando con el la de Kankuro.

- ¡Por hacer sufrir al teme! – Le siguió con felicidad Naruto.

- ¡Por los amigos!

- ¡Por la diversión!

- ¡Por los celos!

- Hmp.

- ¡Por los nuevos cupidos de Konoha!

- ¡Si!

- Nos veremos luego entonces, me alegra que todos están unidos por primera vez – El sensei comenzó a retomar su camino con calma – ¡Ah! Y cuenten conmigo también, ya me entro la emoción.

- ¡Viejo pervertido no dejare que toques a mi Sakura-chan!

Espero y la mejora este súper bien, contestare todo lo que me quieran dejar.

Cuídense mucho. ¡Besitos!

XOXO!*

atte: Rubi U.


	2. ¡Fase número 1 en acción!

**Resumen: **Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kanguro, Chouji, Rock Lee y hasta Kakashi e Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso. ¿La meta? Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡He regresado!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_" Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos y recuerdos (Flash Back)_

… Cambio de escena.

Ahora si, espero y disfruten

**¡REVIEWS PLIS!**

**PREVIO AL CAPITULO EN CASA DE SHIKAMARU:**

- No me parece bien que hagan esto conmigo – Gruño Sasuke enojado.

- ¿Hacer que? – Pregunto Naruto-kun con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso! ¡Manejarme como se les plazca a costa mía!

- ¿Kiba llevas las botanas? – Grito desde la cocina Kankuro.

- ¡Solamente trae las bebidas!

- Y todavía nos reunimos para ver que me pasa – El Uchiha se encontraba sentado junto a Naruto e Itachi - ¡Soy un Uchiha!

- Yo también – Le dijo su hermano.

- Hmp, cierra la boca.

- ¿Ya están todos? – Pregunte emocionada – Perdón la demora, pero es que la Hokage me dio más trabajo. ¡Traje a las chicas!

- ¡Hinata-chan!

- Hola na… naruto-kun – El rubio la jalo por la manga para sentarla junto a él.

- Esto no me parece divertido – Dijo Sasuke quejándose de nuevo – Solo estoy aquí para ver que tanto hicieron conmigo - Susurro.

- ¡Quieres ver si terminas con Sakura! – La ojijade se sonrojo.

- ¡Cállense ya va a comenzar! – Chille sentándome entre Kiba y Neji – Pasen las palomitas y que llegue hasta el final Naruto – Le regañe.

- ¿Este es el primer capitulo? – Pregunto Gaara quien se acostaba en el piso.

- ¡Gaara quita tu arena de mi vista! – Grito Sai.

- ¡Hinata-chan tienes que verme actuar! – Le dijo el rubio a la chica mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

El sensei e Itachi sacaron unos banquitos para sentarse después de los dos sillones que conformaban la sala de la casa de Shikamaru, el dueño de ella estaba sentado en uno de ellos junto a Ino, ten ten, Lee y Chouji quien tenía cuatro bolsas de papitas. En el otro sillón más grande estábamos Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba Neji y yo. Gaara, Sai y Kankuro en el suelo con los brazos cruzados detrás de sus cabezas se encontraban rodeados de cojines.

- ¡Listos!

- Espero que me dejen reviews – Dije emocionada.

- ¿Reviews? – Pregunto Sasuke confundido - ¿Para que los necesitas?

- Son mensajes que nuestros lectores me mandan diciéndole que tal les pareció la historia y que parte fue que les dio mas risa – Explique metiéndome una palomita en la boca y pasándoselas a Kiba.

- ¡¿Qué no solamente nosotros veríamos esto? – Todos con algo de miedo nos giramos para mirar al menor de los Uchiha - ¿Quién mas esta enterado?

- Temari me mando un mensaje diciendo que quiere fotos de las reacciones de todos – Dijo Kankuro rascándose la barbilla – Cosa que se me olvido.

- Voy a matarlos.

- Sasuke-kun será mejor sentarnos y ver lo que pasa – La pelirrosa lo agarro del brazo para sentarlo en el sillón.

- Hmp.

Sonreí macabramente.

- Ahora si… Denle play.

* * *

**¡Los nuevos cupidos de Konoha!**

**By:**

**Rubí U.**

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo: Fase Numero 1: "Lobito-no-sexi-amarillo al ataque"**

_El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba._

Miro con rareza a su rubia amiga al escucharla suspirar por octava vez. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando a esa cerda? Ya sabía que estaba enamorada, pero no era para que todo el día anduviera suspirando. Le miro inquisitivamente, si le hacía presión con la mirada pudiese ser que ella le dijera que piensa.

_**¡Cierra más los ojos shannaro!**_

Eso hago

_**¡No tanto pareces que te vas a dormir!**_

¿Me dejas en paz?

_**Piensa que el Uchiha ese nos mando a la chingada y…**_

- ¡Vale! no me mires así que te diré toda la verdad mujer – Miro asombrada a su amiga al constatar que le observaba con algo de miedo – Mira que puedes llegar a dar terror cuando miras así a las personas.

- ¿Mirarte así? – Le pregunto confundida – Si yo no he hecho nada.

- Ya, oye pues ¿Te enteraste de los nuevos cupidos de Konoha? – Le pregunto la rubia. Tanto rollo solo por aquel chisme nuevo que circulaba por toda la aldea.

- Claro, el nuevo chisme de la aldea – Repitió en voz alta - Se corrió ayer por la tarde gracias a esos panfletos pegados por toda las calles y postes – Respondió tratando de sonar desinteresada, lo malo es que solamente esperaba que su amiga le diese información verídica de aquel suceso del cual toda la aldea quería saber.

- Ne, ne, creo que les pediré ayuda con Shikamaru – Rodo los ojos al ver que su compañera le sonreía pícaramente - ¡Deberías llamarlos!

La miro con horror. Por kami juraba y dudaba que aquellos personajes pudieran ayudar a cualquier chica a conseguir lo que quisieran, llevaba buen rato pensando que nada bueno podría salir de eso ya que los panfletos colocados por toda su aldea, tenían tanta falta de creatividad que no auguraba nada bueno.

_¿Ese chico que miras todos los días no te hace caso?_

_¿Ese chico que al mismo tiempo amas y odias no siente lo mismo que tu?_

_¿Peleas con el todos los días gracias a su falta de tacto hacia ti?_

_Sabes que no te entiende y siempre termina insultándote aunque tú no tienes nada de culpa. Suspiras en cada momento que lo vez y cuando alguien dice su nombre tu corazón comienza a latir rápidamente._

_¡No te preocupes más! ¡Los nuevo cupidos de Konoha te ayudarán! _

_Sabemos donde vives… Espéranos._

Su ceja vibro peligrosamente, ¿Por qué sentía que cada letra del panfleto de los dichosos "cupidos de konoha" estaba dirigida hacia ella?Ah, Sakura que paranoica eres.

_**¡Deja de pensar en eso animal! ¡Tenemos mucho mejores cosas en las cuales enfocarnos, shannaro!**_

- ¡Vamos Ino! No creas esas estupideces – Le dijo a su amiga mientras le tiraba a la cara un cojín.

- Sakura no seas amargada, que tal y te ayudan con Sa…

- ¡No lo menciones! – Le tapo la boca a Ino – No invoques al demonio Uchiha.

- Ya enloqueciste.

- No es eso. Es que… ¡Lo odio tanto! – Continúo la pelirrosa.

- No es eso. Es que… ¡Lo amo tanto! – Chillo la rubia imitando la voz de su amiga mientras que por su rostro surcaba una sonrisa burlona.

- Eso es lo peor Ino. Desde que era una chiquilla ese sentimiento no ha cambiado, eso es lo peor de todo – Susurro consternada la Haruno recargándose en el barandal.

Miro hacia abajo fijándose en como la gente pasaba de un lado a otro cada quien con aquellas cosas pendientes por hacer. Giro la cabeza para mirar a su amiga, se encontraban ambas en la casa de la rubia ya que en ese momento no se encontraba nadie y podían tener un rato libre para hablar de cosas sin importancia. Habían bajado a la cocina por unas bebidas cuando Ino había sacado el tema de todos esos guapos y fantásticos cupidos a relucir. Nótese el sarcasmo.

- Vamos no te me desalientes. ¡Que te parece si hoy en la noche vamos a la fiesta de Kiba!

- ¿Kiba haciendo fiesta? – Pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Claro! Me avisaron ayer en la tarde y me dijeron "Invita a Sakura Haruno" – Sonrió al ver como su amiga rubia imitaba la voz de un hombre, sacaba la pansa y movía la mano con el dedo índice en alto.

- Kiba no esta gordo.

- Lo se pero tenía ganas de hacerlo ¡No me cortes al inspiración! – Como reproche recibió el mismo cojín en su rostro – Quería por lo menos sentir que era lo que es estar gorda, ya sabes, una que es flaca y hermosa.

- Si claro – Le respondió negando con la cabeza - No creo que sea buena idea, además pienso que _el _estará ahí – Dijo la pelirrosa moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

- ¡Por eso debes impresionarlo! ¡Vamos de compras! – Chillo la rubia con sus ojos iluminados de la emoción.

- ¡N… no!

Las dos amigas se alejaron de aquel lugar… mas bien la rubia arrastro a su amiga y así se alejaron del lugar, sin imaginar que habían sido espiadas en todo momento por tres sujetos escondidos muy bien en un árbol junto a la casa, esos sujetos "con experiencia en amoríos" como decía el logotipo en su playera. Miraron con satisfacción como las dos chicas se alejaban, una quejándose a gritos y la otra diciendo algo como "ya, ya, luego me lo agradecerás"

- ¡Te dije, cayeron en la trampa!

- Tenías razón sobre la fiesta Kiba – Decía un hombre de mediana edad con tan solo una mascara dejándole ver su único ojo - ahora solo queda avisar a los demás Itachi – El sensei buscaba en su chaqueta un objeto redondo.

- Kakashi, eso lo hago yo –Dijo el mayor de los Uchiha.

- ¡No, yo lo hago!

- ¡Siempre lo haces tu! Me toca a mí – Le reprocho el morocho.

- ¡Vamos! Por última vez.

Con agilidad bajaron del árbol y se situaron en forma de círculo. Los tres iban vestidos de verde olivo para confundirse con la naturaleza – Idea de Kakashi - con pasamontañas en la cabeza, guantes y lentes especiales de espionaje – Comprado por Itachi – y que de agregarle sutilmente aquella sonrisilla traviesa que en aquellos momentos brillaba tanto como el sol.

- Coquetón-sexi-verde-olivo a lobito-no-sexi-amarillo ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me escuchas?

- ¡¿Qué dices? – Le regaño Itachi – ¡Para eso lo querías!

- Solo hablo en el idioma que hacen todas las personas al encontrarse en una situación parecida a esta – Sonrío pícaro apretando con emoción el boqui toqui – Siempre quise hacer esto – El otro rodó los ojos.

- ¡¿Cómo que lobito amarrillo? – Se escucho el grito del otro lado en el auricular – ¡Te voy a dar tu lobito amarillo! ¡Eh, te voy a dar tu lobito amarillo! ¡¿Quién es ese?

- Si Naruto, tu eres lobito-no-sexi-amarillo ¿Lo recuerdas? – Le aclaro Kakashi burlón. Kiba rodaba por el suelo de la risa.

- ¡No, yo no pedí ese nombre! Mejor llámenme llama ardiente o Lobo en ataque…

- No – Le dijo su sensei interrumpiéndolo- ¿Qué tal zorrito-bebe-amarillo?

- ¡Te dije que no ´ttebayo! – Itachi sonrió levemente al escuchar la platica que mantenían Kakashi y Naruto, tendría que admitir que era algo divertido - ¡Yo quiero…!

- ¡Oh cállate idiota! – Desde el otro lado se escucharon gritos, golpes, trastes caer al suelo haciéndose añicos al instante y después… unos lamentos.

- ¡Naruto rompiste la lámpara favorita de mi madre! – El lamento de Shikamaru es escucho del otro lado - ¡Mierda me va a castrar esa mujer!

-¿Cómo es que llevaremos acabo el plan sin que nosotros mismo lo arruinemos? – La voz calmada de Neji se hizo presente desde la otra línea.

- Aclarando cosas. ¡Hoy actuamos chicos!

Mientras Kiba, Kakashi e Itachi se encaminaban a la casa del Inuzuka para arreglar las cosas según los "Adultos maduros lo arreglan todo" lema de estos, los demás Shinobis no se la estaban pasando mucho que mejor. Para que vean déjenme mostrárselo y así opinen ustedes mismos al respecto.

- Naruto ¿Seguro que Sasuke te dijo que si vendría?

- ¡Claro Gaara!

- ¿Seguro de lo seguro? – Le volvió a preguntar Kankuro que se encontraba a un lado de él colocando todo en su lugar y mirando a todos los presentes en la sala.

- Mmm… - Hizo gesto pensativo – Claro, eso creo.

- Maldición Naruto. ¿Te dijo que si?

- Shikamaru, solo confíen en mí.

- Pides mucho – Hablo Neji.

- ¡Que amigos!

- Haber chico, mejor dinos una cosa. ¿Te dijo en palabras un _si_? – Pregunto Shikamaru parándose enfrente de él.

- No.

- Bueno a lo mejor te dijo… Claro – Trato de ayudar Sai.

- No.

- Está bien, ¿Te dijo Ok? – Turno de Kankuro

- No.

- Mmm… ¿Un ahí estaré? – Turno de Chouji.

- Tampoco.

- ¡¿Entonces como te dijo que ahí estaría? – Le grito Gaara perdiendo la paciencia.

- Etto… pues – El Uzumaki miro con terror como la arena del contenedor de Gaara salía desprendida y se quedaba suspendida en el aire esperando para el ataque – Etto…

_- ¡Teme!_

_-Hmp._

_- ¡Hoy hay fiesta!_

_-Hmp._

_- ¡En casa de Kiba!_

_-Hmp._

_- ¿Vas a venir?_

_-Hmp. _

_- ¡Excelente!_

- … - El silencio reino por segundos.

- ¿Nos estas viendo la cara de idiotas? – Lo regaño Neji – Todo se va a ir a traste por tu culpa Naruto.

- Solo esperen y van a ver, yo sé que vendrá – Dijo tratando de calmar las malas aguas.

Rezaron porque su rubio amigo tuviese la razón, pero ¿Cuándo Naruto tenía la razón? Preocupados arreglaron las demás cosas y avisaron de lo sucedido a Kakashi e Itachi quienes eran los mayores al momento que llegaron. El segundo sonrío y dijo "Naruto… Es Naruto" y el ultimo solo atino a negar con la cabeza, sabia que la tontera del rubio se le había pegado un poco a su hermano menor, si no ¿Por qué estarían tratando de juntarlo junto a Sakura?

…

La casa del Inuzuka se fue llenando desde que la tarde caía por la aldea oculta de la hoja, la mayoría de los jóvenes shinobis de la aldea se encontraba ahí en esos momentos ¿Cuándo se organiza una fiesta por todos los más guapos shinobis de la hoja? Así que sin perder la hora, las chicas se enfundaron en su mejor vestido y los chicos salían a tratar de encontrar una buena mujer. Todos ellos estaban cerca del equipo de sonido saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a los invitados que iban terminando de llegar, el Inuzuka rezaba por que sus padres no terminarán su misión antes de tiempo.

- ¿Ven a Sasuke? – Estaba mirando por todos lados tratando de que cualquier objeto sólido en su casa estuviese sano y salvo, todo sea por su integridad física y la unión de sus compañeros.

- Solo te diré algo Kiba, déjate de comer las uñas que me pones los nervios de punta.

- ¿No ves mis nervios Kanguro? – Le dijo el castaño – Las uñas en este momento son mis aliadas.

- Ya llego Sakura – Aviso Itachi mientras señalaba la entrada con su cabeza.

Estaba llegando junto a Ino y Hinata. Las tres se dirigían hacia las bebidas.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezos ya a llegado! – Canturreo Rock Lee que también acababa de llegar y las seguía en el camino.

- Esta hermosa, no se porque Sasuke no avanza – Dijo Kankuro – Es un idiota.

- Ese teme.

- ¡Por el idiota de Sasuke y el inicio del plan!

Se bebieron sus copas mientras brindaban – lo que ya se estaba volviendo costumbre - y vieron como la gente empezaba a bailaba al son de la música. Mantuvieron en la mira a Sakura y desesperados buscaban a Sasuke hasta por los baños.

_- ¡Que te dije entraras a ver a Sasuke Uchiha si no esta haciendo del baño o algo por el estilo!_

- Ya busque en todas partes y no aparece – Aviso Chouji agitado – No aparece – Susurro aterrado y agarrando fuertemente su bolsa de papitas.

- Naruto si no lleg… - Pero unos gritos conocidos por toda la aldea, lo interrumpieron.

- ¡Eres un idiota!

- ¡Hmp!

- ¡Eres insufrible Uchiha!

- ¿Me decía Kakashi-sensei? – El rubio camino hacia las dos personas que se encontraban ya en una batalla campal, su amigo estaba con un simple pantalón y su típica playera del clan, baboso ni siquiera había intentado ir con ropa más formal.

- De toda esta enorme casa, tuvieron que elegir la zona en donde se encuentran todos los trofeos de la familia – Dijo Kiba con miedo en los ojos – Sáquenlos de ahí

- ¡El amor! ¡El amor! –Suspiraba Rock Lee.

- ¡Hermanito tanto tiempo sin verte! – Saludo Itachi cuando llegaron a su destino.

- Tsk, que quieres Itachi.

- Tu vocabulario inmenso siempre me impresiona – Le paso un brazo por los hombros de forma despreocupada.

- Madura – Le contesto el menor, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Mi adorada Sakura-chan, un gusto en ver a tan bella mujer – La aludida se sonrojo y observo con ojos abiertos como el Uchiha mayor le besaba con elegancia su mano derecha. Sasuke rodo los ojos.

- ¡Sakura- Chan te ves divina! – Chillo Naruto saludándola.

- Eh, gracias Naruto – Contesto ella mas roja de lo común. Miro como Hinata a su lado se sonrojaba como un tomate al escuchar a Naruto.

- Sakura me alegra que aceptaste mi invitación a esta fiesta – Fue el turno de Kiba aludirla – Estas grandiosa.

- Que amable – Respondió esta aun mas roja. ¿Era por tantos halagos o por que Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija en ella?

- Sakura – Con una reverencia elegante y una rosa roja, le saludo Neji.

**¡Pero que esta pasando en esta aldea! ¡Shannaro aborten, aborten! ¡Colapso nervioso causa severos daños en el torrente sanguíneo! ¡Corre Sakura, antes de que sea imposible gracias a estos bombones!**

- ¡Sakura que chula estas! – Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Shikamaru que se acercó a la mencionada y le deposito un beso en su mejilla. ¿Es que todo mundo se dio cuenta hoy que la pelirrosa estaba de maravilla con ese vestido rojo?

¿Espera, eso lo había dicho el?

- Un gusto volver a verte Haruno– Gaara se inclino un poco y le guiño el ojo ante la impresión de todos. Ten ten e Ino casi escupen la bebida.

**¡Nos guiño un ojo! ¡El yo-soy-Gaara-serio-guapo-y-nunca-te-guiño-un-ojo, nos lo acaba de guiñar!**

- Preciosa, mi querida alumna esta creciendo – Kakashi le pasó un brazo por los hombros, se acercó a su oído izquierdo y le susurro unas cuantas palabras. Al instante Sakura lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y una infinidad de emociones en su cara.

A Estas alturas la pelirrosa estaba tan acalorada que necesitaba urgente un baño de esos que te congelan el cuerpo tanto que no lo sientes hasta pasada dos horas.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ustedes? - Pregunto Sasuke algo confundido.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezos! ¡Mi brillante sol de primavera! ¡Aquella que renace entre las cenizas! ¡Aquella que adoramos en el invierno! – Saludo Rock Lee abrasándola.

- Muchas gracias chicos, yo también me alegro de verlos – Respondió ella agradecida y un tanto desorientada por todos los halagos. _¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_

- Me largo - Y así observaron como Sasuke se marcho, dejando a los dueños del plan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Cre…creo que se ha enojado – Susurro Hinata algo preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Itachi – ¿Le hemos hecho algo malo a Sasu-chan? – Todos negaron.

- ¡Lobito-no-sexi-amarillo al ataque! – Chillo el rubio a lo que todos lo miraron confusos, menos Kakashi que creía imaginar a que venía dicho comentario - ¡¿Sakura-chan quieres bailar? – Le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara.

- Eh, bueno. No veo porque no

Vieron como se alejaban y se colocaban en la pista, del modo que Sasuke llegara verlos. Todo estaba fríamente calculado esa noche, nada podía salir mal. Observaron también como Naruto les guiñaba un ojo notoriamente y con un gesto de cabeza les señalaba a Sasuke a lo que el Uchiha les fulmino con la mirada sospechando.

- ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que le dijo a Naruto que era su turno? – Pregunto Kiba al ver como el rubio no disimulaba nada.

- Yo no.

- No sé.

- Nadie.

- ¡Maldición la va a cagar!

Y era cierto, solo faltaba ver como halagaba a la pelirrosa y bailaba con ella. Para su mala suerte cambiaron el tono de la música a una instrumental para bailar en pareja. Si, es obvio, y como sabrán ustedes, nuestro más querido rubio tenía practicado a escondidas de los demás solamente canciones movidas, no lentas como la que estaban escuchando en aquellos momentos. El Uzumaki rezaba a Kami en esos instantes para no pisarle los pies a su amiga-casi-hermana porque si no el plan se venía abajo, quería demostrarle a sus compañeros que él era un responsable.

- ¡¿Me puede decir quien fue el maldito que cambio el tipo de música?

- Yo no.

- No sé.

- Nadie.

- ¡Maldición la va a arruinar!

¿Por qué esto me parecía algo familiar?

- Cálmense – Trato de tranquilizarlos Itachi – Sin pensar Naruto lo que hace, ya acaba de cumplir lo que en la noche teníamos pensado hacer.

Todos al mismo tiempo se voltearon a mirarlo y se fijaron que tenia sus ojos en un punto fijo de la casa. Sasuke trataba de matar al rubio con la mirada y sorpresivamente tenia activado su Sharingan. Sus dos pupilas rojas como la sangre observaban como Naruto le susurraba a la chica en el oído y la hacia sonreír, como la tenia sujetada por la cintura y pegada a su cuerpo. Que hay que decir que el chico rubio a sus 18 años era un bombón. Pero lo que más le hacia no gracia al menor de los Uchiha era que el baka estaba siento tan dulce, que sabia eso era un factor que le gustaba a la pelirrosa. El rubio sin saber se había olvidado del plan y estaba actuando de la manera en que lo hacía todos los días, no por algo era uno de los hombres más allegados a Sakura.

- Naruto, eres un pesimista.

- No es eso Sakura-Chan.

- Claro que si tonto – Le sonrió con ternura mientras apretaba el agarre en su cuello - Ha, claro que si. No te acuerdas de aquella vez.

- Es fue solo porque… - Y lo demás el futuro Hokage de la aldea se lo susurro en el oído.

- ¡No te creo! – Chillo ella mientras seguía bailando al compás de la música.

- Si es la verdad – Se encogió de hombros.

- Enserio no te creo.

- Te lo demostrare – Y lo siguiente que hizo Naruto, fue acercarse lentamente al rostro de su amiga.

Y para colmo queridos lectores, sus compañeros y Sasuke se encontraban observándolos en un ángulo muy poco favorecedor haciendo de todo esto un muy mal entendido.

- La be… be… be… – Tartamudeo Sai sorprendido y colorado.

- ¡¿La beso? – Completo la frase Kankuro abriendo los ojos como platos.

- No lo puedo… creer – Susurro Kiba mordiéndose las uñas.

- Neji…

- Lo se Kakashi – El chico activo su Byakugan y miro con ojos críticos a Sasuke – Esta a punto de explotar – Explico.

- Itachi camina – Hablo Kakashi serio.

- Vamos.

- Es demasiado tarde – Anuncio Gaara.

Y era la verdad.

El rubio miro a sus clones de sombras que se encontraban mirando todo desde la planta superior de la casa y espero a ver cuales eran los resultados de su acto. Sabía muy bien que los demás pensarían mal de lo que había hecho hace unos segundo pensando lo peor, el caso era que él nunca podría hacerle eso a sus amigos, los ayudaría a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero nunca a interponerse, a lo mejor antes hubiera pensado de otra manera, porque no había que negar que Sakura-chan le había gustado en un pasado no muy lejano, pero ahora una ojiperla ocupaba un lugar mas significativo en su corazón.

- Sabes que te aprecio tanto como mi hermanita Sakura-Chan – Le susurro quedito – Y por eso es mi deber protegerte de cualquiera que se te quiera acercar.

_Y de ayudarte también a que el teme abra los ojos._

- Yo también te quiero Naruto-kun y gracias – La sonrisa de Sakura fue la gota que derramo el baso.

_¡La beso y todavía sonríe! _Y ahí Sasuke Uchiha no aguanto. Gracias a la rabia contenida sin pensarlo dos veces se aventó contra Naruto esquivando con facilidad todos sus clones. Y para asombro de todos, el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cambio su dirección, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Sakura y salió al patio trasero de la casa para no tirar la fiesta por la borda, ya que eran solo algunos los que se habían dado cuenta de todo el teatro que estaban montando en aquellos momentos.

- ¡Naruto 1! ¡Sasuke 0! – Gritaron Kanguro y Kiba aplaudiendo.

- Te voy a matar usuratonkachi– Susurro Sasuke macabramente y con sus manos intento agarrarlo, logrando solo rasparlo levemente en su mejilla izquierda – Dijiste que…

- Lo se Sauke pero veo que tu no estas actuando – Le dijo al mirar como su demás amigos se acercaban a ellos y Sakura junto a Ino, Ten Ten y Hinata los miraban asustadas. Le sonrió a esta última.

- ¡Naruto 1! ¡Sasuke 1! – Volvieron a gritar.

- ¡Sasuke, Naruto paren ya! – Chillo Sakura dando pasos hacia ellos.

- La besaste –Susurro el azabache solo para que su amigo lo escuchara.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? – Le desafío.

- ¡Naruto 2! ¡Sasuke 1!

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Escupió el menor de los Uchiha.

- ¡Claro que si ella es mi amiga!

- ¡Tu lo has dicho, tu amiga!

- ¡Es lo mismo para ti teme!

- ¡Naruto 3! ¡Sasuke 1!

- … - Pero el Uchiha se callo al ver que era verdad. _Sakura no era nada mio…_ Lo que mas anhelaba era lo que no tenía, quería sentirla para el, abrasarla y sujetarla entre sus manos como Naruto lo había estado haciendo minutos atrás. Le había hervido la sangre al verlos tan juntos. Sabía que ellos casi serían inseparables debido a que eran muy amigos y desde pequeños junto a él habían tenido muchas aventuras. Pero es que era todo verdad, Sakura no era de nadie como para andar armando tanto alboroto. Tanto alboroto por una es que era _su molestia._

- ¿Le pediste permiso para besarla? –Le susurro el Uchiha menor.

- ¡Naruto 3! ¡Sasuke 2!

- ¿Quién dice que la bese? – Le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Veo teme que no miras bien lo que otros hacen – Sasuke cerro sus manos en dos puños con coraje. Al parecer su amigo le había vencido esta vez y no dudaba que sus demás compañeros le ayudaban, tenía que cuidarse de todos ellos.

- ¡Naruto! – Escucho apenas que gritaba Sakura debido a la música que desprendía la casa en esos momentos - ¡Paren de una vez!

- ¿Hermanito estas bien? –Le pregunto Itachi sujetándolo del hombro.

- Suéltame.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearlo? – Le regaño Sakura - ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivo?

- Eso no te interesa – Y ahí va de nuevo su arrogancia.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Les pegas a tus amigos de la infancia! ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?

Observo como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba aceleradamente a causa de todos sus gritos por intentarse oír. Sus amigos atendían a Naruto que le daba un puño amistoso a cada uno de ellos en el hombro y asentía con la cabeza como un tonto, ellos sabían algo del cual él no estaba enterado en esos momentos. Kakashi-sensei lo miraba sonriendo debajo de su mascara. ¿Pero que se traen esos en mano?

La fiesta parecía ir en orden adentro gracias al baile improvisado de Lee. Al parecer creía que el Inuzuka no tendría que limpiar el piso, alquilen lo estaba haciendo por el.

_¡O si nenas, Bailen al ritmo de la llama de la juventud! ¡Renazcan cual ave fénix!_

- Tsk - Por primera vez había perdido el control de la situación. Y se encontraba perdido. El sabor de la derrota nunca pensó probarlo en una situación como esta, se había preparado para todo. Menos para esto. _¡Mierda! _

Y es que chicas… ¿Qué pasaría si le dijéramos a nuestro cubito-de-hielo-Sasuke-kun que los próximos días de su existencia serían como ese? La que se nos armaría.

- Sakura-Chan, déjalo… no ves que esta ce…

- Cierra la boca baka.

- ¡No me digas baka, teme!

- No me digas teme, baka

- Teme.

- Baka.

- Teme.

- Baka.

- ¡Me dan sustos de muerte ustedes dos! – Trato la pelirrosa de sonreír aunque los nervios de lo pudo haber pasado seguían todavía presentes – Son únicos los dos… Naruto y Uchiha un día terminaran conmigo y mi paciencia.

- ¿Uchiha? ¿Dónde quedo el Sasuke-kun? – Le pregunto el con una sonrisa ladina que logro poner a la pelirrosa nerviosa.

- E… eso no te in… interesa.

- Lo sabia – Murmuro el. _Le sigo poniendo nerviosa _- ¿No me interesa? Vamos puedes llamarme como quieras.

- ¡Pues te llamare arrogante, prepotente, estúpido, majadero, malcriado, injusto, cabrón, sexi, guapo, maravilloso, explosivo, elegante, fuerte…!

Se tapo la boca al ver lo que había dicho, su rostro se volvió digno del color rojo y con temor alzo la mirada hacia él. Este le miraba con una ceja alzada.

- Tsk, molestia – Sonriendo, desapareció.

- ¡Naruto 3! ¡Sasuke 3! – Grito Kankuro - ¡Empate!

- … - La pelirrosa seguía asimilando lo que había pasado.

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Naruto asombrado - ¿¡Vieron todos lo que paso! ¿¡Lo vieron, lo vieron!

- Creía que mi corazón se iba a salir – Susurro Kiba con una mano en su pecho y pálido como una hoja de papel – Mi corazoncito.

- Y todavía falta limpiar lo de la fiesta – Sai traía consigo unos mandiles con florecillas y se los repartía a sus compañeros – Vamos pónganselos.

- Esos tontos – Miraron como Sakura se marchaba del lugar para adentrarse a la casa junto a las demás chicas.

- ¡Adiós Hinata-chan! – La nombrada solamente pudo mirarlo tres segundos antes de seguir su camino abanicándose con la mano y diciendo algo como "¿No sienten algo de calor?"

- Pienso que esto será mas difícil que una misión de rango S – Opino Chouji lo que Sai y Lee – que ya se encontraba con ellos algo sucio - asentían con pánico.

- Que problemático – Dijo Shikamaru masticando un palillo.

- Oh por Kami, esto de los cupidos de konoha no será nada fácil – Se masajeo las sienes Kakashi.

- Coincido contigo amigo – Dijo Itachi suspirando – Debimos pensarlo antes de hacerlo.

- Kakashi-sensei – Todos miraron a Naruto caminar y situarse frente a su sensei para mirarlo con infinita curiosidad - ¿Qué le dijo a Sakura-chan en el oído?

- Es secreto – Respondió con una sonrisa – Será mejor regresar para ver la fiesta, hemos cumplido con nuestro deber el día de hoy.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei regrese acá!

_Sa-ku-ra, no te preocupes mas, los cupidos de Konoha sabemos donde vives. Prepárate. _

* * *

**¡REVIEWS PLIS!**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo mis queridos lectores. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ellos hacen que quiera subir más rápido cada capitulo! Cuídense mucho y espero me sigan hasta el final.**

_**ADELANTO :)**_

_- ¿Hokage-sama? – Pregunto la pelirrosa del otro lado de la puerta - ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_- Si Sakurita, lo que pasa es que te quería decir que por un tiempo no tendrás ninguna misión para que descanses de… de pues, para que descanses por tanto descansar – Neji se encogió de hombros. _

_Naruto miraba con nervios a su sensei, Itachi, Neji y Shikamaru. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Tenían amarrada a la vieja Tsunade y Kakashi recargado con toda concentración en aquel pedazo de madera, trataba de mantener a su amiga del otro lado de la puerta para que no se diese cuenta de la situación en la que ellos estaban. Shikamaru cargaba a Shizune dormida, a menos que estuviera muerta por el golpe que le había dado, Itachi cerraba todas las cortinas y Neji hacia su mejor trabajo imitando la voz de su Hokage. Si, al parecer el ojiperla__ tenía un don algo escondidito. El problema es que la rubia no se encontraba para nada, nada feliz. _

_Un escalofrío les paso a todos al pensar en el momento que la iban a soltar._

_Será mejor dejarla amarrada – Todos asintieron con miedo._

* * *

**A mis lectores:**

Daiian Uchiha: Hola chica! Te doy todas las gracias del mundo, ya que tú fuiste mi primera lectora. Eso significa mucho para mí. Espero este segundo capítulo te haya gustado más que el primero y si tienes algunas dudas o algo no te pareció coméntamelo con toda la confianza. Cuídate y saludos.

Vera Xaire: Hey hola! Espero este segundo capitulo te haya parecido mejor y lo hayas disfrutado, y si a mi también me gusta ver a un Sasuke-kun celoso de todos esos shinobis hermosos. Muahahaha espero me segas apoyando en esta travesura y que Sasuke-kun no nos descubra.

Tenten Akita: Te digo algo? Esto si se va armar en grande! De verdad te digo que los siguientes capítulos te van a gustar, muchas gracias por tu review y que me estés apoyando. Cuídate mucho y te mando saludos.

miyathewitch: Muchas gracias por tu review y también por agregarme a favoritos. Espero esta capítulo te haya gustado más que el anterior y espérate a que vengan los demás. Cuídate mucho y te mando salidos.

Chris-san100: Nueva lectora excelente! Muchas gracias por tu review espero me sigas hasta el final y si tienes dudas o algo no te pareció con gusto puedes ponerlo. Saludos y cuídate.

f-zelda: Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que mis capítulos te gusten todos. Si tienes dudas o algo no te pareció con gusto coméntamelo. Saludos.

sirone aphrody: Aquí tienes a Naruto-kun en acción! Ya que él fue en que se autoproclamo ser el primero de todos. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado mucho y me sigas por aquí hasta el final. Cuídate mucho y te mando saludos.

SakuritasLovers: Asi que te gusta Ita-chan? Muy bien, entonces te dedicaré el capítulo en donde el salga en acción. Y créeme que pondré a nuestro Sasuke-kun celoso de todas las formas posibles. Cuídate mucho y espero tu review de nuevo. Saludos.

CaSsIs90210: Me hace feliz que aun me sigas leyendo! De verdad muchas disculpas sé que no tengo pérdon por ausentarme tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo y de verdad te digo que esta ver si lo voy a terminar. Te lo prometo y te deseo también que este súper genial. Saludos.

marijf22: Si supieras todo lo que le tengo preparado a Sasuke-kun, el pobre, ahora le toca sufrir un poquito a ese hombre. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Gracias por tu review.

* * *

Cuídense mucho. ¡Besitos!

**REVIEWS**

XOXO!*

atte: Rubi U.


	3. ¡Fase número 2 en acción!

**Resumen: **Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kanguro, Chouji, Rock Lee y hasta Kakashi e Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso. ¿La meta? Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡He regresado!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_" Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos y recuerdos (Flash Back)_

************************Cambio de escena.

** NOTA1: **Muchas gracias a todos por agregarme a historias y autores favoritas, como de igual las alertas a mi historia. Les pido que por favor si pudieran dejarme reviews estaría mucho que mejor. Cuídense mucho :)

**NOTA2:** Si existen algunos signos de exclamación faltantes en varias frases, dejenlo pasar, al parecer varios se quitan por arte de magia cuando uno sube el archivo a la página.

Ahora si, espero y disfruten

**¡REVIEWS PORFITAS!**

¡Se abre el telón!

* * *

**PREVIO AL CAPITULO EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE:**

_- ¿Qué piensan que nos va hacer? – Murmuro Kiba con una mueca de miedo en su rostro. _

_- Pu… puede que nos destierre – Murmuro asustado Kankuro._

_- Ya veo mi nombre en el libro bingo – Dijo con pesadez Chouji que mantenía la mirada nerviosa en unos libros postrados sobre el escritorio a su derecha._

_- Yo solo quiero decir que al menos comí mi último plato de ramen antes de morir – Se lamento Naruto sobándose la panza._

_- Nunca debimos hacerlo – Les interrumpió Neji - Siempre desde un principio pensé que era mala idea. Miren lo que me hicieron hacer con Haruno, Uchiha me va a matar._

_- ¡No piensen así! – Les dije tratando de sonar positiva – Vamos, que su Hokage no les va hacer nada._

_- ¡Tu lo dices porque ni siquiera eres de la aldea ´ttebayo! _

_- Lo se – Mire a Naruto – Es mas, ni siquiera soy de su mundo chicos, solamente estoy aquí para interferir un poquito – Les aclare - Haber díganme ¿Qué es lo peor que les puede hacer? - Pregunte a todos a la vez que los miraba con infinita curiosidad._

_- Es mejor no pensar en eso – Me contesto Lee que sentado en un sillón miraba el suelo._

_- Tsk, que problemático._

_- Eres exasperante Shikamaru… _

_- ¡Solo quiero ver a esa banda de imbéciles estúpidos! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran? ¡Díganme en este preciso momento!_

_Todos dejamos de respirar y miramos con miedo hacia la puerta esperando el momento en que esta se abriera. Gaara se recargaba en la pared con los ojos cerrados como esperando a que pasara lo peor, Neji junto a Kakashi tenían una gota cayendo por su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Naruto se introducía por debajo del escritorio asustado. Eso fue todo lo que vi antes de que la luz del pasillo se introdujera para dar paso a dos mujeres._

_- ¡Todos ustedes son unos mal nacidos! – Continúo la mujer con un aura negra alrededor de ella y con los ojos llenos de rabia - ¡Lamentare dejar a todos sin descendientes! ¡Oh, si que lo hare!_

_De verdad que esa mujer podía llegar a ser aterradora, juro de corazón que mi cuerpo vibro al imaginarla con unos colmillos tan grandes y gruesos como mi dedo pulgar._

_- Buenas tardes Hokage-sama – Saludo el sensei con una sonrisilla nerviosa – El día de hoy usted luce espectacular. _

_- ¡Espectacular su abuela! – Grito la rubia - ¡Quien les dio ese permiso de interrumpir en mi oficina hace horas y hacerme tal barbaridad! – Siguió despotricando contra nosotros - ¡Deberían de tener vergüenza hacia su aldea! ¡Niñatos, vándalos y brutos que son!_

_Me tape los oídos. Desde ahora en adelante admiro con devoción la garganta y voz de aquella mujer._

_- Te… tenemos que ex… explicárselo ´ttebayo_

_- ¡Naruto sal de mi escritorio! – Grito para hacer salir al rubio con prisa y así esconderse detrás de su sensei. _

_- Tsunade-sama – Hablo Itachi – En nombre de todos tenemos que decirle que en este momento nosotros no encontramos en una misión de suma importancia._

_- ¡¿Misión? – Grito la rubia- ¡¿Acaso el lema de su misión es amarrar a su Hokage! ¡No y eso no es lo peor, ustedes desquiciados tuvieron el descaro de no desamarrarme y dejarme así por cuatro horas!_

_Los mire con la boca abierta incrédula. Si salíamos libres de esta, de verdad me declararía sobreviviente de la segunda guerra._

_- Eso era algo necesario para llevar acabo nuestro plan Hokage – Le dijo Gaara con todo respeto e interviniendo por primera vez – Estamos tratando de crear lazos sentimentales entre su alumna y el Uchiha aquí no presente._

_- ¡Pero no, los muy brutos de ustedes se…! – La rubia se paro rápidamente para mirar al pelirrojo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su pecho subía y bajada a una velocidad rápida y sus brazos cayeron a los costados con derrota - ¿Cómo? – Por su voz deduje que no nos había creído. _

_- ¡Si abuela! – Chillo el Uzumaki._

_- Ustedes perros me están viendo la cara de idiota – Nos dijo con una ceja vibrando._

_- ¡Hey! – Recrimino Kiba para luego acariciar el lomo de Akamaru que tenía las orejas gachas por el comentario._

_- Lo que pasa es que es un plan que ideamos ¿Ha escuchado hablar de los nuevos cupidos de Konoha? – Le pregunte aprovechando para hablar._

_- Claro que… ¿Y tu quien eres muchacha? – Me cuestiono mirándome fijamente – Tu eres la chica que se hizo pasar por ayudante en el hospital para llevarse a Sakura._

_- Bueno…– Susurre nerviosa – Diciéndolo así suena muy feo._

_- ¿Quién eres? – Me pregunto de nuevo con su par de ojos puestos en mí. Ahora entendía como todos aquellos hombres le tenían miedo a esa mujer._

_- Ella es una conocida de nosotros Tsunade-sama – Hablo Kakashi-sensei para mi fortuna– Es una pariente muy lejana de Itachi y Sasuke, que a la vez es prima de Gaara, que su madre se acostó con el tío de Neji que la hizo su hermanastra, pero luego ella vivió un tiempo con Kiba, para luego pasar a la casa de Shikamaru, luego después se convirtió en amiga de Naruto que le presento a Sai y en un tiempo le enseñe algo de técnicas entablando amistad con Sakura._

_- A si… - Reí nerviosamente repasando en mi mente todas las palabras dichas con anterioridad por si me preguntaba._

_- Por lo que veo no me dirán la verdad – Suspiro su Hokage – No me quieran ver la cara de estúpida ¿Me ven la cara de estúpida como para engañarme?_

_-¡Tsunade-sama yo…!_

_- Tu nada Naruto – Le interrumpió Itachi no queriendo escuchar su respuesta con temor a hacer enojar más a la rubia._

_- Retomemos la platica – Todos se concentraron nuevamente en la imponente mujer que se encontraba parada todavía en el marco de la puerta - Quieren decirme que pasa con esos mal nacidos de los cupidos de Konoha porque… no esperen, les digo, déjenme encontrarme con ellos y verán como terminaran – Me asuste y gire mi rostro al escuchar como Sai se atragantaba con su propia saliva y Kiba le ofrecía fuertes palmadas en su espalda a causa de los nervios._

_- Kiba creo que lo estas matando y no salvando – Le dijo Shikamaru. El nombrado alzo la mirada pidiéndole disculpas a su compañero._

_- Vengo de una junta con el consejo – Continuo la Hokage - Porque me dijeron que tienen más de ochenta solicitudes de varias chicas de toda la aldea, me atrevo a decir que no solo de esta. Todas ellas queriendo ver a dichos cupidos para que les ayuden con no sé que cosa ¿Pueden creerlo? _

_Nos miro a cada uno de nosotros cuando hubo finalizado para poder ver nuestras reacciones. Hablando por mí, les diré que me encontraba en un estado parapléjico sin poder mover mis piernas y brazos. _

_- Estoy tan enojada con ellos porque todos los que forman parte de esa secta satánica no hacen más que puras torerías – Nos dijo al no escuchar nada de ruido - Ahora si ¿que tienen que ver ellos con todo esto?_

_- Etto… _

_- Nada…_

_- Ya se me olvido…_

_- Nosotros somos los cupidos de Konoha._

– _Por mi madre – Susurre con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_Todos giraron su cabeza para mirar con horror a Itachi que mantenía una pelea de miradas con la Hokage. La tensión se sentía en el aire y los demás no estaban movimiento ninguna parte de su cuerpo con temor de hacer algo mal. _

_- Díganle a Hinata-chan que la quiero ´ttebayo – Lloriqueo Naruto._

– _Queremos juntar a Sakura-chan y a Sasu-chan para que declaren su amor de una vez por todas y nos dejen de andar molestando a todos nosotros – Declaro Itachi._

_- ¿Así que ustedes son los cupidos? – Nos pregunto con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Shizune a su lado sonreía nerviosamente._

_- Si – Coreamos. _

_- Vámonos Shizune, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – Dijo caminando hacia la puerta con la otra mujer pisándole los talones._

_- Tsunade-sama, ¿no nos va a decir algo? – Pregunto Sai encogiéndose en su lugar al pensar en la peor respuesta a su pregunta._

_- ¿No nos va a pegar? – Pregunto Naruto._

_- ¿Ni a desterrar?_

_- Manténganme informada de todo – Nos dijo seria - Cualquier cosa que necesiten avísenme y quiero decirles que nadie de ustedes tendrá misiones por un tiempo. Y si por algún contratiempo no cumplen su promesa, ahora si los destierro y castro por toda su vida – Con una sonrisita se giro de nuevo para caminar el último tramo hacia la puerta y cerrarla – Creo que tomare unas clases de actuación por si Sakura me pregunta algo ¿No crees Shizune? – Se escucho a lo lejos._

_- Ya ven, no fue tan malo – Dije nerviosa. Que decir que Naruto tenía una mano en su pecho y al parecer a Chouji no le entraba aire a sus pulmones._

_- ¡¿Mi tío? – Grito Neji al encontrarse ya con sus cinco sentidos recuperados - ¡No pudiste decir algo mejor! ¡¿Como que una mujer se acostara con mi tío?_

_- Creo que yo tengo una pariente lejana nueva – Dijo Itachi sonriendo._

_- Yo tengo una prima que no se de donde salió – Hablo Gaara._

_- ¡Mi tío! – Seguía gritando Neji._

_- Oh, cállense. Por lo menos no fueron de vividores casa por casa y producto de un amor clandestino – Les aclare enojada._

_- Teníamos que decir algo creíble o si no, no nos creería ¿Qué no ven todos? – Nos contesto Kakashi a lo que ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco._

_- ¡Pero si todo salió bien! – Ironizo Kiba - ¡Casi estuvo a punto de aniquilarnos! _

_- Mírenle el lado positivo a todo esto._

_- No le vemos ninguno – Dijimos disgustados. _

_- Se la cobraremos fuerte a Sasuke – Agrego con una sonrisa macabra ¿Aquel era su sensei? Porque tal parecía la reencarnación de Orochimaru._

* * *

"Los nuevos Cupidos de Konoha"

By:

Rubí U.

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Fase Numero 2: "Neji el chico Atrevido y Sexi"**

_"Mostrarse celoso… es confesar que se ama" _

Los dos chicos se encontraban saltando de techo en techo con la prisa pisándole los talones. Uno de ellos, el que tenía el cabello rubio, portaba en su brazo derecho una liana gruesa de color café, mientras que toda la atención de sus ojos la captaba un minúsculo papelito abierto entre sus manos. Su compañero que sostenía unos papeles con extremo cuidado, portaba en su rostro una mueca de cansancio.

- ¿Reunión CK? – Pegunto el ojiazul leyendo el papel que traía en manos.

- Si Naruto – Le contesto su acompañante con voz neutra a causa de la deshidratación que pasaba en aquellos momentos.

- Es que no entiendo que es… Reunión CK – Repitió su amigo – Todo es tan confuso ¿Para necesitas una hoja?

- Es una invitación.

- ¿Para que te invitaron?

- Una reunión.

- Aa… Pensé que era un rollo de papel – Contesto el rubio rascándose la cabeza – Para el baño.

- Si serás, es un pergamino no papel de baño.

- ¡Entonces porque a mi no me invitaron! – Chillo indignado - ¡Soy una persona importante de la alta alcurnia!

- Yo te la entregue baka – Le dijo el otro - ¿Y tú de la alta alcurnia? – Se burlo.

- Ho cállate, solo dime… ¿Era igualita a esta?

- Claro.

- Aa – Susurro el rubio mirando el papelito con un rubor en las mejillas – Ya me acorde.

- ¿Dónde la dejaste Naruto? – El nombrado alzo la mirada para juntarla con su amigo con algo de pena.

- Etto… - Agarro la liana con más fuerza por los nervios – Etto... La use para algo más productivo.

- No me digas que… - Sai cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiro con pesadez –…Eres un baka.

- ¡No es mi culpa que tenga forma de papel de baño! – Dijo el Uzumaki indignado - Además en ese momento se me había acabado en la casa ¡No iba a salir por las calles a comprar uno!

- ¡Cierren la boca ustedes dos! – Los dos chicos del equipo siete miraron hacia el frente al escuchar el grito de Kiba - ¡Se tardan años en venir, muévanlo!

Ambos parpadearon con rapidez y pasaron su mirada por toda la sala, al parecer todos habían escuchando gran parte de la conversación porque los miraban con burla. Tan "amena" había estado la platica que ninguno de los dos chichos se había percatado que permanecían en la casa desde hace quince segundos.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Preguntó Gaara desesperado.

- Pregúntaselo a este baka – Respondió Sai con fastidio – Este idiota utilizo la invitación para otras cosas más productivas según el.

- ¡No es verdad ´ttebayo!

- Como estamos todos… - Interrumpió Kakashi presintiendo que se avecinaba una de las muchas peleas que tenían últimamente - Será mejor ver quien es el siguiente en actuar. No queremos que Naruto se nos adelante.

- Para que recordarlo – Murmuro Shikamaru.

- Mmm... ¿Quieres decir algo Kankuro? – Preguntó Kakashi confundido al ver como el nombrado tenía alzada la mano con tanto ímpetu pidiendo permiso para poder hablar.

- Esta mañana mire con disimulo los horarios de entrenamiento y me di cuenta que Sakura y Sasuke coinciden en la tarde – Anuncio con una sonrisa.

- ¡Muy bien hecho Kankuro! – Le felicito Itachi - ¿Ven que ese es el espíritu que necesitamos?

- Si arrebatarle de las manos los horarios a Azuma-sensei es mirarlo con disimulo, no quiero verlo cuando no lo sea – Se burlo Kiba caminando hacía la puerta - ¿Ese es Azuma-sensei? ¿Eso que tiene en las manos son los horarios de entrenamiento? –Rápidamente corrió hacía Neji que se encontraba recargado en la mesa despreocupado - ¡Oh Azuma-sensei préstemelos! – Enseguida el Inuzuka le coloco dos hojas de papel al ojiperla para luego arrebatárselo con ganas - ¡Hey que los estoy viendo! – Grito con voz grave imitando al sensei - ¡Los tontos tienen entrenamiento mañana! – Chillo saltando de alegría recordando como lo había hecho Kankuro - ¡Gracias Azuma-sensei por su colaboración! – La mirada enojada de Neji paso a una incrédula al momento que su amigo le agarro con ambas manos su rostro para plasmarle un sonoro beso en ambas mejilla - ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Se fue trotando hacia la puerta para luego girarse y mirar con burla a los demás.

- ¡Morirás Inuzuka! – Grito furioso el Hyuuga mientras que Naruto aplaudía contento.

- Vaya que actúas excelente – Le elogio Sai – Haber cuando me enseñas, quiero aprender antes de que me toque actuar a mi…

- ¡Ese no es el caso! – Les interrumpió un Kankuro rojo de vergüenza – Además pensé que podemos venir también y así hacer el plan – Murmuro.

- ¡Es verdad, me acorde que yo vengo con el teme! – Grito Naruto – Puedo actuar yo y…

- ¡Estas loco! – Le negaron sus amigos.

- ¡Bueno! Todavía uno que se ofrece y mira como agradecen…

- Actuara Neji – Anuncio Kakashi con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Yo?

- Si, tu.

- Pero… ¡¿Yo?

- Si, tu – Repitió rodando los ojos. ¿No que esté muchacho era uno de los mejores entre todos esos que se encontraban ahí ahorita?

- ¡Kakashi con todo respeto yo no planeaba actuar! – Se quejo el ojiperla caminando hacia el hombre.

- Si estas en esto tienes que actuar – Le dijo Itachi.

- ¡Pero yo entrenare con Ten Ten! – Les aviso con los brazos al aire esperando que con eso lo dejaran libre.

- ¿Se pondrá celosa acaso? – Le pregunto Shikamaru guiñándole un ojo.

- Cállate – Mascullo.

- Yo entreno con Ten Ten - Se ofreció Chouji.

- Estamos entonces todos de acuerdo – Dijo Itachi – Neji tu entrenaras con Sakura.

- ¡Pero ella entrenara con Ino! – Informo Kankuro a lo que todos lo miraron una ceja alzada al escucharlo – Eh, lo vi en el horario de Neji por accidente – Todos lo seguían mirando - ¡Bueno revise el horario de todos, contentos!

- Con razón.

- Yo entrenare con Ino – Dijo Shikamaru – Le llamare al rato, pero les digo otro tendrá que entrenar con Lee.

- Yo entreno con Lee entonces – Hablo Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Idiota y quien entrena entonces conmigo! – Grito Kiba con el ceño fruncido mirando al azabache.

- Yo voy contigo – Le aviso Itachi – Pero Azuma-san me pidió enseñarle unas técnicas, así que queda solo.

- Yo entreno el –Dijo Gaara indiferente – Pero estoy dejando sola a Tsunade-sama ya que quería hablar con ella de un tratado.

-…

-…

- ¿Qué ahora si ya nadie habla? – Pregunto socarronamente el chico de la arena.

- Esta bien… Yo voy Tsunade-sama – A kankuro le paso un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo ¿Pero que mierda le va a decir a la Hokage? Tenia que preguntarle a su hermano de que trataba ese dichoso tratado - ¿Quién entrena con Hinata? – Pregunto al acordarse de que la estaba dejando sola.

- ¡Yo voy con Hinata-chan!

- Ni se te ocurra Uzumaki – El rubio sudo frio al escuchar la voz de ultratumba de Neji – Tu vas con el Uchiha.

- Solo quiero preguntar… – Itachi atrajo la atención de todos en la sala -… ¿Por qué todo mundo cambio de pareja si solamente los afectados éramos tres? – Susurro con pesadez.

- ¡Es divertido ´ttebayo!

- Entonces Neji hoy es tu día – Dijo Shikamaru burlándose y cambiando de tema.

- No sé ni que decirle – Todo mundo se dio cuenta que en verdad aquello le estaba afectando al chico del clan Hyuuga, ya que como no había respondido al insulto del Nara es que algo andaba mal con él - Admito no soy bueno con las mujeres, nunca supe como tratarlas.

- Si admites en lo que no eres bueno frente a ellas veras que lo malo es bueno al admitirle… Etto – El rubio entorno los ojos confundido – Digo, que si admites con ella que no eres bueno veras que no será tan malo… ¿No era así?... Déjame me acuerdo.

- Dejando de lado a Naruto – Dijo Chouji con los ojos en blanco.

- Solo coquetea – Le aconsejo Sai – Leí en mi libro que le tienes que guiñar un ojo, decirles cosas atrevidas, claro en el momento adecuado. ¡Y también Insinuártele!

- Como si fuera fácil – Respondió Neji al borde de la histeria.

- Bueno, acérquense – Los llamo Kakashi – Itachi y yo ya tenemos el plan para mañana mas que listo – Miro a Neji – Donde tu hijo – Le palmeo la espalda - eres el protagonista de está historia.

- Sí, claro. Con gusto – Respondió con ironía.

- Pero antes que nada chicos – Dijo el Uchiha mayoral momento que miraba a Kakashi con complicidad - Vamos a hacerle una visita a nuestra querida Hokage.

- ¿Para que queremos ver a Tsunade-oba-chan? - Pregunto el rubio confundido.

- Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji alisten sus cosas.

* * *

- ¡Shizune mándame los papeles que guardaste ayer! – Se escucho el grito desde el interior de la oficina principal del edificio.

- Y… ya voy Hokage-sama – Le respondió la pelinegra con nervios.

- ¡No los estoy viendo!

La rubia mantenía la mirada fija hacia la puerta esperando que esta se abriera. Suspiro y siguió sonando sus dedos contra el escritorio en donde se encontraba. ¡Por Kami es que hoy en día todas las personas la hacían esperar! Solamente quería irse a su casa y descansar un poco, últimamente tenía mucho trabajo como para quedarse hasta las dos de la madrugada y venir al día siguiente sin dormir mas de tres horas.

- ¡Shizune! – Grito de nuevo con cansancio.

- Ya voy Tsunade… ¡Kyaaaaa! – El grito de la mujer la puso alerta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a la puerta sosteniendo el cerrojo entre sus manos.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar chakra del otro lado.

- ¿Shizune? – Pregunto con cautela.

Se vio la cabeza de la Hokage sobresaliendo de la puerta y mirando hacia los dos pasillos que se extendían a su derecha e izquierda. Al parecer esperaba que alguien apareciera, quien sea.

- ¿Shizune? – Se pregunto a sí misma confundida. Encogiéndose de hombros ingreso de nuevo a su oficina para caminar hacia su escritorio.

Inspecciono toda la habitación cuidadosamente. Puerta cerrada, si. Papeles en orden, si. Sus ocho lapiceros favoritos, si. Cortinas cerradas, si. Esperen ¿Cortinas cerradas? Ella no las había cerrado. Siguió caminando sin aparentar que se había dado cuenta que alguien se encontraba ahí mismo con ella. Cerró sus ojos lentamente y se sentó en su escritorio.

Estúpidos esos que creían que le iban a robar, secuestrar, atacar su aldea o peor aún matarla, pero ni a jodidas les iba a dejar el camino fácil. Alzo una ceja al ver un papel que no era suyo tirado junto a ella. Se agacho para recogerlo y desdoblarlo… _Naruto tú solo no la cagues._ Leyó.

- ¡Te dije que lo guardaras bien idiota!

- ¡¿Pero que diablos…?

Luego de escuchar el comentario sintió como el último rayito que ingresaba a la habitación se esfumaba. Se había levantado y sus puños estaban listos para estrellárselos a quien sea, ella tenía todo previsto por si algún psicópata entraba a su oficina como en estos momentos.

El problema es que ella no sabía que esos no eran unos psicópatas cualquiera. No señor.

Sintió como alguien a su costado trataba de sostenerla con algo rasposo, muy pero muy rasposo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se avecino a él o ella con fuerza para estamparle en la cara un puñetazo mandándolo a volar unos metros.

- ¡Espero que eso que se rompió no hayan sido mis lapiceros favoritos!

Esquivo un ataque de su contrincante con facilidad para después aventarle el florero que el Raikage le había regalado en su cumpleaños pasado. Al fin se había desecho de él. Agitando la cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos salto rápidamente para esquivar otro ataque, más sin embargo uno le fue propinado en sus costillas al instante de aterrizar al suelo.

- ¡Amárrenla!

Eso fue lo último que escucho.

- ¿La tienes? – Le pregunto nervioso Kiba a Shikamaru.

- ¡Ya te dije que si!

- Hay que amarrarla muy bien – Les dijo a todos Itachi – Le daremos la gracia a Gai-sensei por ofrecernos las sogas anti-chakra para la ocasión.

- Ella nos va a matar´ ttebayo.

- ¡Cállense que está despertando!

Los cinco pares de ojos la miraron con intensidad sin querer perder cada movimiento que realizaba con el temor de que se les pudiera escapar.

La rubia confundida se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en su silla de nuevo. Al parecer todo había sido obra de su imaginación, el dormir poco si que le estaba afectando. Trato de moverse pero algo se lo impidió. Bajo la mirada para observar que dos sogas la mantenían en su contra amarrada a la silla de su escritorio, trato inútilmente de soltarse con su brutal fuerza.

- Mmm… mmm… mmm… - Al parecer tampoco podía hablar.

- ¿Qué dice?

Como dagas sus ojos se movieron para mirar a los cinco hombres que estaban frente a ella, la sorpresa de ver quienes eran solamente le había durado unos segundos, ya que una inmensa rabia le invadió por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! - Chillo la mujer tratando de soltarse.

- ¿Qué dice? – Repitió Kiba mirándola con horror.

- Que nos va a castrar cuando le quiten esas sogas del cuerpo – Contesto Naruto retrocediendo tres pasos con miedo – Creo que quiero ir al baño, ya no aguanto.

- ¿Dónde dejo a Shizune-san? – Pregunto Shikamaru al traer cargada a la mujer. Itachi le hizo una seña de espera.

- Querida Tsunade-sama lamentamos este pequeño incidente – La sonrisa de Kakashi tembló en el intento – Pero todo es por una obra de beneficencia.

- Sakura viene entrando – Les aviso Itachi que hasta ahora miraba por la ventana haciendo la cortina a un lado con cuidado.

- ¡Todos a sus puestos!

- Hai

- ¡Mmm!

Naruto corrió lo mas que sus piernas le permitieron para poder colocarse en su puesto mientras que Neji realizaba gárgaras con un liquido azulado.

- Hokage-sama ya estoy aquí – La voz de la pelirrosa se escucho cerca.

- Etto… Si – Tsunade-sama fulmino al Hyuuga con todas sus ganas. ¡Parecía que le acababa de dar un resfriado! Por lo menos si estaba intentando hacer su voz, podría esforzarse un poco mas, ya que en esos momentos se escuchaba gangosa ¡Su melodiosa voz no era así!

¿Cómo era que esos cinco intentos de ninjas le habían puesto en esta encrucijada?

- ¿Hokage-sama? – Pregunto Sakura del otro lado de la puerta - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si Sakurita, lo que pasa es que te quería decir que por un tiempo no tendrás ninguna misión para que descanses de… de pues, para que descanses por tanto descansar – Neji se encogió de hombros.

Naruto miraba con nervios a su sensei, Itachi, Neji y Shikamaru. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Tenían amarrada a la vieja Tsunade… Kakashi, recargado con toda concentración en aquel pedazo de madera, trataba de mantener a su amiga del otro lado de la puerta para que no se diese cuenta de todo lo que pasaba dentro ¡Si Sakura-chan los viera los iba a matar! Shikamaru cargaba a Shizune dormida, a menos que estuviese muerta por el golpe que le había propinado minutos atrás, Itachi cerraba todas las cortinas aun más si se podía y Neji hacia su mejor trabajo imitando la voz de su Hokage… Si, al parecer el ojiperla tenía un don algo escondidito.

Todo parecía ir a pedir de boca. El problema es que la rubia no se encontraba para nada, nada feliz.

Un escalofrío les paso al pensar en el momento de soltarla… Le miraron confusos. Ella solamente alzo una ceja en modo de pregunta… No, claro que ellos no se lo harían… No la dejarían ahí amarrada, no… ni pensarlo. Los mataría.

- Será mejor dejarla amarrada – Todos asintieron sin pudor al escuchar a Itachi. Ninguno se giro a mirarle cuando estaban saliendo por la ventana.

_¡Los muy malditos! _

* * *

En la tarde, Sakura se fijo que aún el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando cada casa y persona de la aldea. Sus pensamientos desde el medio día viajaban una y otra vez hacia su maestra, cuando Chouji junto a Kankuro habían ido a su casa diciéndole que la Hokage le mandaba a llamar. Ni por la cabeza se le paso el motivo por el cual sus amigos llegaban nerviosos y sudorosos a su casa con dicho llamado. ¿Le tendría una misión? Fue lo primero que había pensado, pero no era así. Cuando hubo llegado a la oficina de Tsunade-shishou parecía como si hubiese pescado uno de esos resfriados que duran semanas, en donde la persona portadora de tal enfermedad no podía no hablar en semanas. Recordó en esos instantes que haberla escuchado tan mal por la gripe no había sido lo peor. ¡Ella ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta!

- Ho – Su boca hizo una mueca de disgusto – Creo que tendré muchas vacaciones - Dijo al recordar como su maestra le había dicho que no tendía misiones por un tiempo. ¿Ella sería la única sin misiones? Encogiéndose de hombros, trato de retomar sus actividades.

Estaba alistando todo lo necesario para su entrenamiento, no quería que la cerda de su amiga le ganase esta vez… Claro que no tenía nada que ver con que el Uchiha entrenara hoy junto a ella, no claro que no.

_**¡Bien que sabes que es por el!**_

Sueñas.

_**¡Tenemos que demostrarle que no somos la misma chica que no sabe nada, la enclenque, la inútil, el estorbo, la tonta, la molesta, la…!**_

Vale ya entendí.

Suspirando salió por la ventana de su cuarto y de un salto aterrizo en el tejado junto al de su casa. Había mirado el reloj de su cuarto antes de salir y recordaba que aún le quedaban diez minutos antes de llegar al claro del bosque donde se debían encontrar varios de sus amigos. Poniéndose manos a la obra apresuro el paso.

_Salto. Salto. Salto. Correr. Salto. Salto. Correr. Salto. Grito._

- ¡Agárrala con fuerza! – Escuchó que chillaba alguien con devoción. Una sonrisa pasó por su rostro al darse cuenta que había sido Kiba el del grito, cruzo el claro con prisa para ver que era lo que pasaba.

- Bakas – Murmuro con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

- ¡Pásamela!

La bola rodó por los aires y se estrello fuertemente en el suelo. Fue agarrada rápidamente por Shikamaru quien le lanzo una patada a Kankuro que intentaba quitársela. Con velocidad se la lanzo a Sai que sin dificultad la atrapo en los aires.

- Esos están jugando – Le dijo a Ino al llegar a su lado.

- ¡Frentona casi llegas tarde! – Se sonrieron entre si para luego seguir mirando el partido – Van empatados – Le informo su amiga.

- ¿Cómo están conformados los equipos? – Pregunto interesada.

- No hay equipos – Miro a Ino con incredulidad. ¿Cómo era pues que iban empatados?

- ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela! ¡Pásamela! – Pedía Naruto saltando por todos lados.

Sai corría hacia Gaara que se encontraba parado frente a él. El pelirrojo lo esquivo haciendo que el moreno se resbalase por todo el pasto manchando su uniforme, así que el chico de la arena aprovecho el momento y le arrebato de un movimiento la pelota, esta fue lanzada por los aires pasándosela a Shimakaru que al tocarla, no puedo evitar el golpe de Neji y perder su objetivo. El Hyuuga sonrió triunfador y con una fuerza descomunal le dio una patada para lanzarla hacia el objetivo que estaba a unos diez metros de él… Pero la pelota quedo a mitad del camino.

¡Plop!

Itachi la tenía sin aire en sus manos.

- ¿Están jugando cuando deberían de estar preparándose? – Les regaño.

- ¡No seas un amargado como el teme! – Le grito Naruto desde el otro extremo - ¡Recuerda que ese bruto es un amargado que no tiene vida! ¡Que esta solo! ¡Ese sufrido! ¡Que por eso…!

- Usuratonkachi –El rubio casi se cae del susto al escuchar a Sasuke junto a él.

- Te…Teme ¡¿Que tal? – Le sonrío nervioso.

- Hmp.

- ¿Cómo dormiste? –Le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema – Etto… claro que no estaba hablando de ti, para nada.

- ¿No?

- Nop.

- ¿De quien entonces?

- De Sai.

- ¡Hey que te estoy escuchando! – Le respondió desde lejos el otro.

- Entrenemos entonces – En un instante un kunai pasó rozando su pierna derecha logrando hacerle un leve corte. El rubio maldijo en voz baja cuando sintió su espalda golpear la tierra. Por lo que veía esto no iba a parecer un entrenamiento, Sasuke se estaba vengando a su manera por lo sucedido hace dos días en la fiesta de Kiba. ¿Era muy tarde para cambiar de compañero?

_¡El plan había comenzado! _

- ¡Pero que guay! – Exclamo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos al verlos en acción.

- Eres un caso perdido – Sakura la jalo por el brazo para alejarla de la pelea – Es mejor entrenar de nueva buena vez.

La pelirrosa al cerciorarse que Sasuke había llegado y que se encontraba con Naruto, se dedico a mirar a su alrededor para verificar quienes se encontraban ahí. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban por iniciar sus entrenamientos, que ella recordara solamente hoy iban a entrenar cuatro parejas y ahí habían más de ocho. Lee estaba con Sai, a lo lejos Gaara caminaba hacia Azuma-sensei y Chouji le ofrecía a Ten Ten una bolsa de papitas. Lo que más le produjo confusión fue mirar a Tsunade-sama con Kankuro… ¿Por qué todos estaban con parejas diferentes?

- Ino… ¿Por qué todos están con…?

- ¡Hasta que te apareces mujer! – El grito de Shikamaru le interrumpió. Lo miro a lo lejos y se asombro al verlo junto a Ino. ¿Ella no estaba hace un segundo a su lado?

- ¡¿Cerda? – Le llamo confundida.

- ¡Entrenare con Shikamaru! – Le grito haciéndole una seña su amiga como respuesta.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- ¡Que entrenare con Shikamaru! – Le volvió a repetir.

- ¿Y yo? – Se pregunto a si misma – Ino eres la peor amiga del mundo – Susurro con las manos en su pecho indignada.

- ¡Frentona! – Alzo su rostro y vio como Ino se acercaba a ella trotando – Entrenaras con el guapo de Neji Hyuuga – Se atraganto con su propia saliva al escucharla, después la sintió junto a su oído – Suerte. Si puedes bésalo.

- Ne… Neji Hyuuga – Dijo Sakura al viento a la vez que Ino se alejaba de nuevo. _Neji… ¿Entrenare con…? ¡¿El Hyuuga? ¿Yo?_

Miro como los demás comenzaban sus entrenamientos mientras que otros se sentaban para observar. Negó con la cabeza pensando lo que había pasado segundos antes y trato así misma de convencerse que todo esto era una confusión, podría ser que todo esto era un sueño, un grande y no tan feo sueñ que Neji Hyuuga no era cualquier chico. Si se daba la media vuelta podría irse sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Sonrió por lo inteligente que era y se giro dispuesta para correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran.

- Sakura – Se tenso y su pie no pudo dar más que un paso. Con nervios subió su mirada para toparse con el chico del clan Hyuuga obstaculizando su vía de escape. ¿Era su imaginación o le había llamado por su nombre?

- Hy… Hyuuga-san – Tartamudeo como una tonta.

_**¡Este chico es un bombón Shanaro! **_

- Dime Neji – Su quijada casi cae al suelo en el momento que el chico le dijo aquellas dos palabras. No perdió detalle de como sus dos manos se perdían en su short dándole un porte despreocupado.

- Ne… Neji – Le saludo nerviosa - ¿Por qué entrenaremos juntos? – Cuestiono y pudo ver como el chico alzaba una de sus cejas dudoso - ¡No! ¡No! No me tomes a mal, so… solo pregunto.

- Quería entrenar hoy contigo – Le hizo un gesto de mano y comenzaron a caminar - ¿Estuvo mal? – Le pregunto mirándola de reojo.

- N… no, digo.

- ¿Dices?

_"__**¡Shanaro entramaremos con el papito de Neji Hyuuga!"**_

- Oh, cállate – Susurro perpleja sin darse cuenta que el chico le seguía mirando.

_"__**¡Le dio ganas de entrenar con nosotras!"**_

- ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Hola! – Le saludo Naruto al estar cerca de él.

- Hola Naruto – Sonrió.

- ¡¿Entrenaras con Neji? – Le pregunto el rubio gritando a garganta abierta tratando de obtener la atención de Sasuke - ¡¿Entrenaras con Neji? – Volvió a gritar sin darse cuenta que el Uchiha lo miraba con enojo desde el principio – Ne, ne ¡¿Entrenaras con Neji? – El ojiperla choco la palma de su mano contra su cara fastidiado y pudo ver a lo lejos que los demás se miraban entre si con nervios y susto. Al parecer Naruto quería echar a perder el plan sin antes haberlo comenzado.

- Si – Intervino el Hyuuga – Desde hoy entrenaremos juntos – Sonrío al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba notoriamente. Vaya tal parecía que ni tendría que actuar, Sakura en ocasiones podría llegar a ser tan ingenua y sumisa. La pobre no sabía lo que le esperaba, solo pedía que no muriera de un paro cardiaco porque por lo que veía, estaba sufriendo de unos severos calores y su corazón se quería salir de su pecho ya que latía rápidamente.

Sasuke voltio su cara hacia el portador del Byakugan y lo fulmino con la mirada. Por su mente pasaron mil y una formas de matarlo

- ¿Teme? – Le llamo Naruto.

- Calla Baka. A entrenar – Y acto seguido reanudaron la pelea.

- Esta vez si lo lograremos – Le susurro Kankuro a Gaara quien asintió sin perder detalle de todo.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a Tsunade-sama? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

- Emm… No pudo venir – Giro su mirada hacia otro punto inespecífico, su pequeño hermano era muy manipulador si te dejabas influenciar por el. No le quería decir que Tsunade-sama le había dicho minutos antes que los estaba esperando en su oficina al terminar su entrenamiento. A todos.

- ¡Ya vieron como se esta poniendo la cosa! – Para alegría de Kankuro, Kiba los interrumpió sentándose junto a ellos en el árbol.

- ¿Quieren golosinas? – Les pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa.

- ¡Claro! – Y los cuatro chicos regresaron su atención al panorama para ver como Sakura parecía hacer ejercicios de respiración.

_**¡Inhala y exhala por el amor a tu madre!**_

- ¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto Neji colocándose frente a ella quedando así un considerado espacio entre ellos.

- Este… eso creo - _¡Maldición estoy nerviosa! ¡Cálmate Sakura! ¡Cálmate! _

- Intenta calmarte – Le aconsejo el chico como leyendo sus pensamientos. Vaya al parecer se le veía bien calmado a él, pareciera que esto era cosa de todos los días para ese chico.

_**¡El problema es que aquí los desgraciados mortales sufrimos de espasmos cardiacos por las creaciones de seres tan extraordinarios como lo es él!**_

- Como si fuera tan fácil contigo de compañer… - Se tapo la boca con sus manos al ver que lo había dicho en voz alta. _¡Maldición la he regado! _

- Vamos Sakura - Le respondió con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica sintió que el aire no ingresaba a sus pulmones y que en algún momento la sangre pararía de bombear en su interior y acabaría con su vida. El chico le miro divertido y vio como la pelirrosa seguía plantada en el mismo lugar, adivino que Sasuke Uchiha había escuchado lo de minutos atrás así que estaba claro que el plan marchaba a la perfección.

- No – El susurro de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al parecer la mujer todavía se encontraba perdida en los suyos.

Se trono sus dedos y activo su Byakugan. Bueno más actividad menos charla.

Sakura estaba bien entrenada y era una rival digna de pelear con él al menos eso pensaba. Se lanzo por primera vez hacia ella pero no con toda su fuerza, si algo sabía era que no podía llegarle con todo. Nunca había entrenado con la oji-jade y antes que nada tenía que medirla.

- Te atraparé – Le dijo.

Para este entonces eran los únicos entrenando ya que los demás los estaban observando. Shimakaru estaba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados e Ino se agarraba el cabello con fuerza al borde de la desesperación. Neji a la velocidad de un rayo, sujetó a Sakura por la cintura y la lanzo contra un árbol disminuyendo la fuerza al acto para luego abordarla de espaldas con cinco kunais que ella por poco había logrado esquivar. Observo como la chica aun confundida y al parecer mareada, lo miraba de frente. Aprovecho la oportunidad y la volvió a sujetar por la cintura para lanzarla de nuevo esperando que ella saliera de sus pensamientos. Sakura por su parte adivino la jugada del Hyuuga y decidió actuar de una buena vez. Se aferro a un árbol a su derecha al momento de caer y se dedico a buscar a su oponente, oponente que en segundos apareció detrás de ella sujetándola por los hombros.

Ahora les contare.

Forcejearon tanto que no se dieron cuenta de como habían terminado. Sus respiraciones se encontraban irregulares y el pecho de ambos se movía con velocidad de arriba hacia abajo. La mano izquierda de ella pasaba por su espalda siendo agarrada por la de Neji, su brazo derecho estaba atrapado por el derecho de él que le pasaba por su cintura aprisionándola. Ella delante, el detrás.

_Díganme que eso que siento no son sus pectorales._

_**¡Yo estoy tratando de sentir pero otra cosa más abajo Shanaro!**_

- ¿Eso es lo único que me das Sakura? – Le dijo en su oído lentamente haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se incendiaran. Y es que tengamos en cuenta que esa pregunta se podía tomar en diferentes situaciones. Y una clara que le pasaba a la muchacha tenía que ver con una cama de por medio.

_**¡Démosle todo! ¡Todo! ¡Comienza quitándote la ropa!**_

- Yo… - Diablos que no podía pensar con claridad.

_¡¿Desde cuando Neji es el chico "atrevido y sexi"? _

La sujeto con más fuerza en sus brazos sintiendo como ella luchaba con poca energía para escapar. ¡Dios santo! Y es que estar entre esos brazos ¿A quién se le ocurriría escapar de ellos?

- Necesito atención medica – Susurro para sí misma.

- ¿Estas bien? – Se tensó estando aún en sus brazos al escuchar su carcajada. Nunca en su vida lo había escuchado sonreír, hasta ahora - ¿Es porque te hago perder la razón? – Le pregunto en broma.

- ¡Que orgulloso! – Chillo riendo al separarse de Neji preparada para atacar de nuevo – Me las pagaras por burlarte…

- Se acabó el entrenamiento

La musiquita de fondo que parecía estar en su "divertida pelea" se esfumo como arte de magia. Ambos se quedaron parados sin hacer nada como recobrando la noción de lo que había pasado y asimilándolo. Sakura movió su mirada para dirigirla a la persona que había hablado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al rescontrarse a Sasuke con los puños cerrados de rabia. Se había olvidado de él por unos segundos.

- ¿Pero qué haces? – Le recrimino la pelirrosa.

- Es hora del receso.

- Nada de receso Uchiha – Respondió Neji fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Hmp. No hablo contigo – Todo mundo que observaba con emoción la escena a lo lejos había girado su cabeza al escuchar a Sasuke hablar.

- Estamos entrenando ¿Qué no ves? – Ahora giraron al sentido contrario para ver a Neji.

- Eso no era entrenar – Ahora a Sasuke de nuevo.

- ¿Te molesta acaso? – Ahora a Neji de nuevo.

- … No – Sasuke otra vez.

- ¿Entonces? – Neji otra vez.

- ¿No te molesta? – Todo mundo ahora giro su cabeza para mirar a una Sakura muy enojada, sus ojos parecían tener vivo en ellos el Sharingan.

- Nadie se meta con ella en ese estado tan diabolic… - Oh, oh. Kiba gimió instantáneamente al ver la mirada de la chica dirigida a él. Era como saber que al día siguiente morirás. ¡Dios salve a nuestro Sasuke de esa chica!

- En verdad que no te entiendo Sasuke-kun… Si no te importa no interrumpas mi entrenamiento con el guapo de Neji! – Un tic en el ojo le apareció a Sasuke. ¿Había escuchado guapo? No, esperen, déjenlo asimilarlo que tal parecía que su orgullo Uchiha estaba teniendo unos problemillas con eso.

- ¿Guapo dices? – Le recrimino él. Tal parecía algo ofendido.

- Si guapo – Dijo ella mientras agarraba el brazo del Hyuuga fuertemente para darse algo de valor.

- Has lo que quieras.

- Si eso hare, no pretendas que te pediré permiso – Le contesto ella.

- Pues bien.

- ¡Bien!

- Bien.

- ¡Bien!

- Ya está bien de peleas por hoy - Interfirió Kakashi jalando de la oreja a Naruto.

- ¡Yo me estoy portando bien ´ttebayo! - Se quejo el rubio.

- Oh, perdón – Le respondió su sensei con una sonrisita, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

- Estoy bien de acuerdo con Kakashi - Hablo Itachi - Sasuke será mejor que dejes las peleas.

- Bien.

- ¿Porque todo el mundo dice la palabra bien? - Pregunto Ino confundida - ¡Yo ya dije la palabra bien! ¡Ah, y dos veces!

- Me voy - Dijo el Uchiha menor mirando de reojo a Sakura - Te veo en casa Itachi – Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió y desapareció en instantes.

- ¡Eso estuvo genial! - Festejo Chouji - ¡¿Alguien trae mas golosinas? Las últimas me las acabe hace minutos.

- Problemático, pero entretenido – Dijo Shikamaru bajando del árbol.

- Estoy de acuerdo - Coincidió Gaara.

- Bueno me marcho – Anuncio Sakura de mala gana jalando del brazo a su amiga – Adiós chicos, adiós sensei.

- ¡Cuídate Sakura-chan!

- Adiós.

- Hasta pronto.

- ¡Se me olvida, Neji! – La pelirrosa corrió hacia el chico y se puso de puntitas para susurrarle algo al odio. Luego se fue corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tsk – Dijo el Hyuuga al ver como todos sus compañeros lo miraban de forma pervertida.

- ¡Que te dijo! ¡Que te dijo ´ttebayo!

- ¿Qué te susurro? – Le pregunto Itachi curioso como todos los demás.

- Me dio las gracias por ayudarle a poner celoso al Uchiha – Dijo Neji se encogiéndose de hombros – Solo fue eso.

- ¡Solo eso! – Dijo Kiba haciendo un movimiento tosco con su mano - ¡Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo!

- ¡Se entero de que le estamos ayudando! – Chillo Kankuro - ¡¿Quién se lo dijo? ¡¿Quién se lo dijo?

- Quien sabe – Mintió descaradamente Kakashi. No les contaría que le había dicho a su alumna que ellos eran los cupidos de Konoha… De todos modos ella se hubiese dado cuenta de que todos ellos eran los que planeaban día con día todas esas cosas, Sakura no era ninguna chica tonta. Además, todo era parte de su plan para cuando tendría que actuar. Si todo salía como hasta ahora, Sasuke cambiaria por completo aquel día.

- La incógnita es… ¿Por qué esta dejándonos ayudarle? – Se pregunto a si mismo Sai mirando el cielo.

- ¿La incógnita es un nuevo tipo de ramen? – Cuestiono el rubio con baba cayéndole por la boca.

- Eres un imbécil Naruto –Gaara le dio un zape en su cabeza.

- ¡Neji dice que pagará ramen para todos! – Gritaron Kiba y Kankuro - ¡Hay oferta dos ramen al precio de tres!

- ¡Genial!

- ¡Vamos!

- ¡¿Qué chingadera de oferta es esa? – Grito incrédulo el Hyuuga.

- ¡El primero que llegue come dos porciones!

- ¡Yo no he dicho nada…! – El ojiperla parpadeo varias veces al ver que ya no había nadie a su alrededor – Tal parece que hoy me quedare en la calle – Susurro comenzando a caminar.

_**¡Puedes dormir conmigo Shannaro!**_

ESPERO LO HAYAN FISFRUTADO TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL… MINA, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y DESDE MEXICO LE MANDO SALUDOS. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SI QUIEREN QUE LEAN SUS HISTORIA SOLO DIGANMELO Y AHÍ LES VERE TAMBIÉN. ¡REVIEWS PORFITAS! YANE

* * *

ADELANTO :)

_- Bueno, tal vez. SasuUchi – Todos se giraron horrorizados hacia Gaara. ¡¿Él había dicho aquello? – ¿Qué? – Les pregunto escogiéndose de hombros - Hoy no estoy inspirado – Les dijo al momento que se pasaba una mano por su cabello rojizo. _

_- ¿Cuándo lo has estado? – Le pregunto divertido Neji. Al parecer la situación le estaba gustado._

_- ¡Mejor SasuUchi-mal-amigo-celosin! – El grito de Kankuro resonó el toda la sala. El chico de la arena se encontraba brincando por el sillón con toda la felicidad del mundo, aquel nombre al parecer había sido su primera aportación del día._

_- ¿Y teme ´ttebayo? _

_- Naruto, no le vas a poner ese nombre a Sasuke si todo mundo hasta él sabe que lo llamas de esa manera ¿O si? – Le pregunto Shikamaru rodando los ojos._

_Al parecer ninguno de los presentes shinobis de la hoja, se había puesto a pensar que tan difícil resultaba ponerle a dos se sus compañeros, unos simples motes para llamarlos entre ellos sin que los otros se diesen cuenta._

_- ¡Ya no puedo mas! – Grito Kiba jalándose del pelo._

* * *

_**A MIS LECTORES**_:

**sirone aphrody: **Hola muchas gracias por leer mi historia, de verdad espero verte por aquí en todos los capítulos…Y lo que le haya susurrado Kakashi-sensei a nuestra querida Sakura, te lo mostrare mas adelante en donde él sea quien ponga a Sasuke-kun celoso. Saludos.

**Chris-san100: **¡Si! Los sobrenombres de los cupidos de Konoha estaban súper geniales, espérate a ver los que le ponen a Sasuke-kun y a Sakura-chan… Muchas gracias por leerte el capitulo, espero verte seguido por aquí. Cuídate mucho.

**marijf22: **Si pues nuestra querida Sakura-chan sabemos que esta loquita por nuestro Sasuke-kun, también planeo que ella sufra un poquitito, no solamente nuestro Uchiha pequeño, ya sabemos que se porta mal pero… Lo amamos. Cuídate mucho y te mando saludos.

**Arya-80-U: **Muchas gracias por leerte mis capítulos, y lo que le dijo Kakashi-sensei y nuestra Sakura-chan te lo mostrare cuando él tenga que poner celoso a Sasuke-kun. Te mando muchos saludos y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Tenten Akita: **¡Venga! Tu review es el más largo de todos, y de verdad me alegro haberte puesto a reír con el capítulo anterior y ayudarte con tu mal día. Te revelo que me reí con tu comentario bastante, y si tienes razón que nuestros ninjas están loquísimos y que Kakashi ya esta viejito… ummm… pero así viejito lo queremos, y que ¿Neji-kun como estuvo este capítulo? Te deseo un buen fin de semana extraordinario. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**f-zelda****: **Muchas gracias por leerte mi capítulo. Espero de nuevo tu comentario para decirme que tal te pareció este. Cuídate mucho.

** : **¡Aquí te traigo la continuación! Lamento la tardanza pero es que le cambie muchas cosas con el capítulo anterior que tenía guardado en mi computadora. Espero que te hayas divertido y reído. Saludos.

**Vera Xaire: **Si pobrecito de nuestro Sasuke-kun, pero te aseguro que también Sakura sufrirá un poquito. El caso es que los dos terminarán juntos. Cuídate mucho y espero tu próximo comentario.

**Carlie-Chan: **¡Espero que este capítulo así como el anterior te haya hecho reír! Estoy mejorando todo lo que tenía con la antigua historia para que todos lo disfruten mejor. Espero tu próximo comentario, te mando saludos.

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha**: Me gusta tu nickname :) Muchas gracias por todos tus halagos, la verdad es que cada personaje ayudara a Sasuke con su problemita de no poder demostrarle a Sakura sus sentimientos, pero cada quien lo hará a su manera ¡Te vas a reír cuando lo veas! Con respecto a mis demás historias las tengo en mi cuenta… Son dos, una se llama TERAPIA FAMILIA y la otra GUERRA DE SEXOS ambas de comedia, te las recomiendo. ¡Cuídate mucho y te mando saludos!

**ThePausis: **Créeme que esta idea me llego como por arte de magia en mitad de mi examen de matemáticas… :) Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia te prometo que no defraudare a nadie de mis lectores y que la terminare por completo.

** .c: **¡Espero no me mates! Aquí te traigo la continuación… Ten piedad de mi :) Te prometo no tardar mucho en subir cada uno de ellos, no te dejare esperando tanto. Cuídate mucho y espero lo hayas disfrutado todo.

Cuídense mucho. ¡Besitos!

**REVIEWS**

XOXO!*

atte: Rubi U.


	4. ¡Fase número 3 en acción!

**Resumen: **Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru, Kanguro, Chouji, Rock Lee y hasta Kakashi e Itachi… la harán de cupidos. ¿Cuál es el reto? Poner a Sasuke celoso. ¿La meta? Sakura, un plan ideal aprueba de fallas. "Amor sin celos no lo dan los cielos" ¡He regresado!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a todos por agregarme a historias y autores favoritas, como de igual manera los reviews. Les pido que por favor. Lamento la demora pero apenas voy terminando mis clases de verano.

_**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE: **__**TODAS LAS LETRAS EN CURSIVA SON RECUERDOS Y PENSAMIENTOS, LES DIRE CUANDO SEA CADA UNO PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN, PERO EN ESTE CAPITULO SOLO HAY PENSAMIENTOS. **_

Cuídense mucho :)

**Aclaraciones: **

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_" Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos y recuerdos de personajes (cursiva)_

********************* Cambio de escena.

Ahora si, espero y disfruten. Les deseo un lindo fin de semama.

¡Se abre el telón!

* * *

**PREVIO AL CAPITULO:**

_- Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei – El nombrado despego su rostro del librito entre sus manos para mirar a su alumno - ¿Qué hacemos en su casa? _

_- Esperamos Itachi-san – Le contestó para regresar a su lectura._

_- Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei – Con un suspiro el peli-plata lo miro de nuevo - ¿Por qué hay muchas cajas de diferentes colores? – Naruto se las señalo con su dedo índice._

_- Ya lo veras._

_- Ne, ne Kakashi-sensei…_

_- ¡Ya cierra la boca! – El rubio dio un brinquito en su lugar al escuchar el grito de Kankuro a su lado._

_- Yo solo preguntaba… _

_- ¡Buenos días familia! – Un azabache venía entrando con cinco cajas en sus manos y unos papeles debajo de su brazo derecho. Traía su traje de combate y una sonrisilla de lado. _

_- Esto no augura nada bueno - Susurro Gaara a su hermano._

_- ¡Mas cajas! – Chillo Sai quien tenía una sobre su regazo, dos a su derecha, una a su izquierda y los dos pies subidos arriba de una - ¡Quiero un asiento decente!_

_- Ya… ya no empecemos a quejarnos tan temprano – Todos se voltearon para mirar con ojos críticos al sensei._

_- ¿Desde cuando el puntual es Kakashi-sensei y el impuntual es Itachi? – Preguntó Neji moviendo su cabeza de uno a otro._

_- Me retrase porque vengo del centro de la aldea – Les comentó mientras colocaba las cajas en el suelo._

_- ¿Esos son títeres?_

_- Si Kiba, son para alguien en especial – Contestó el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa guardando dichos objetos con todo el cuidado posible – Son de mi querida madre._

_- Oh – Exclamaron sin saber que más decir. _

_- Kakashi-sempai es hora._

_- Genial._

_Todos los demás chicos pudieron observar a los dos mayores que en aquellos momentos buscaban – de entre todas las cajas – alguna en especial. Kankuro se removió en su lugar sopesando la situación al momento que veía como una sonrisa macabra hacía acto de presencia en el Uchiha mayor, por un microsegundo creyó ver un aura oscura alrededor de esos dos hombres._

_- ¡Le he encontrado! – Grito de alegría Itachi sacando uno de los tantos cubos de distintos colores que se encontraban sepultados entre ellos – Muy bien… Veamos de quien será esta._

_- ¿Hay una caja para cada uno de nosotros? – Chouji había dejado de lado sus papitas intrigado al igual que sus compañeros._

_- ¡Gaara es tuya! – El pelirrojo volteó a mirar al ninja copia con una ceja alzada._

_- Ni loco – Respondió cruzándose de brazos._

_- Si piensas que nos pondremos eso, estas equivocado – La voz de Neji sonaba molesta – Ya he pasado mucho ridículo por ahora._

_Todos los miraban sin entender aun la situación._

_- En ocasiones suelen ser demasiados inteligente esos dos – Le dijo Naruto a Kiba quien asentía dándole la razón – Dan miedo…_

_- Terminaran por colocárselo – Les interrumpió el poseedor del sharingan._

_- Oblíganos – Los dos mayores se miraron entre sí al ver que les costaría trabajo hacer entender a esos dos, Neji y Gaara eran los más difíciles de hacen entrar en razón ya que no muy seguido se les podía engañar. De hecho mencionando a Shikamaru eran tres, pero de él ya se habían encargado._

_- ¡Naruto-chan este es tuyo! _

_- ¡Genial ´ttebayo! – El rubio corrió con ganas hacia el azabache tomando entre sus manos la caja que tenía su nombre en grande. Mientras tanto Neji y Gaara negaban con la cabeza._

_- Ve a cambiarte Naruto – Le dijo su sensei._

_- ¿Cambiarme? – Cuestionó el Uzumaki totalmente perdido - ¿Para que? _

_- Pues por la caja – Le señalo con un ademán de cabeza el Hyuuga el objeto. Apostaría que su tonto amigo aún no sabía de lo que se trataba todo esto._

_- ¿Qué no es mi regalo un plato de ramen? – Preguntó confuso._

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Al hiperactivo chico no le dio tiempo de reclamar antes de verse atrapado a sí mismo dentro de lo que parecía el baño – Antes de que se eche para atrás – Susurro para sí mismo Itachi resoplando._

_- Etto… - ¿No podía ser tan malo, no? El rubio recordó las miradas de sus dos sabios amigos, si a Neji y Gaara no les daba aquello buena espina, al él menos. Algo que había aprendido de sus dos compañeros era seguirle la corriente en problemas que el no entendiera – que eran la mayoría - y eso que estaba pasando, era una de esas situaciones. Tragando grueso y con un poco de miedo se dedico a abrir la grande caja con lentitud_

_- ¡Por el Hokage que voy a ser! – Chillo con voz aguda a causa del espanto._

_- ¿Naruto porque gritas? – Escuchó la voz de Kiba preocupado. El rubio no gritaba como niña cuando estaba asustado por cualquier cosa. Eso debía de ser fuerte._

_- ¡Que juego macabro es este! – Exclamó el chico desde el interior del baño._

_- No sales hasta meterte en esa cosa – Naruto comenzó a lloriquear al escuchar como Itachi le mandaba a ponerse aquello. Sabía que no lo dejaría salir si no lo hacía._

_- Está bien – Susurro con un mohín en la boca. _

_- De que se trata todo esto – La voz de Sai le pareció lejana al Uzumaki. _

_Con derrota saco el contenido de la caja de forma monótona. Miro aquello con terror y jalo el cierre hasta donde se le indicaba, agachándose para meter ambos pies, se dijo que era todo para una buena causa, todo para su Sakura-chan. _

_-Hn – Porque a pesar de ser el más estúpido de todos – según sus amigos – era un hombre y un hombre no se ponía aquello que tenía en sus manos. Con resignación salió del baño, a lo mejor y sus amigos entendían su situación. _

_Ni en tus sueños. El día que pase eso Tsunade-oba-chan rejuvenecerá diez años._

_- ¿Na…Naruto eres tu? – Levantó la mirada para enfocar mejor a Kankuro que lo miraba con la boca entre abierta, supuso que los demás no estaban lejos de mostrarse igual. Bueno, Lee que se encontraba tomando agua, no se había percatado que toda se la estaba vaciando en la ropa._

_- ¡¿Pero que le hiciste a nuestro amigo, animal? – El rubio se tambaleo al sentir como Sai se le aventaba con todas sus ganas - ¡¿Dónde está Naruto no baka? ¡¿Dónde, donde?_

_- Sa… Sai soy yo – Dijo como pudo a causa de la falta de aire._

_- ¡No puede ser! – Chillo Chouji incrédulo - ¡Pero que haces disfrazado así!_

_- Todo esto mis queridos amigos es parte del plan que comenzara el día de mañana – Casi convulsionándose los "cupidos de konoha" miraron horrorizados a Kakashi-sensei decir aquello._

_- Me estas tomando el pelo – Dijo Kankuro fulminando las cajas – Ni madres me meto a un disfraz horrendo de lobo anaranjado con orejas puntiagudas._

_- ¡Mi disfraz no es horrendo ´ttebayo! – Recriminó Naruto golpeando al chico de la arena y haciéndolo volar por los aires unos cuantos metros de manera intencional - ¡Vaya! ¡Deberíamos pelear con esto que te hace más fuerte!_

_- No creo que sea buena idea – Le dijo Neji con los ojos en blanco._

_- ¡No se vale! – El grito de Kiba hizo girar las cabezas de todos para mirarlo - ¡Yo no quiero un zorro! _

_- Para ti tenemos otro – Moviendo sus manos en puños de arriba abajo, papaloteando y con sonrisa tonta, el Inuzuka espero desesperado a que Kakashi revoloteara entre varias cajas hasta encontrar la suya y ofrecérsela._

_- ¡Que será! ¡Que será! – La rompió completamente con ayuda de Akamaru desesperado - ¡Oh por mi grandísimo trasero! – Grito fuera de si._

_- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Sai interesado._

_- ¡Akamaru seremos mellizos! – El perro ladro con fuerza al escuchar a su dueño. Kiba sacó de la caja la prenda y se las enseño a todos - ¡Es un disfraz de Akamaru! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida!_

_- Hai, Hai – El peli-plata le tallaba la cabeza tratando de despegarlo de su cuerpo ya que el chico había salido corriendo para agarrarlo en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba de la emoción._

_- ¡Me voy a cambiar! – Y desapareció por el pasillo._

_- ¿Qué pasaría si asusto a Tsunade-oba-chan con esto? – Seguía preguntándose Naruto. _

_- Ni se te ocurra – Le volvió a contestar Neji._

_- ¿Y para mi que hay? – Sai se había parado del sillón y miraba las cajas con interés tratando de buscar la suya._

_- ¡Sai amigo para ti lo mejor! – Itachi le mostraba una caja diferente a las demás, una de color negro._

_- Entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor – Dijo para abrirla. _

_- ¡Ha, Ha, Ha! – Sai fulmino cabreado con la mirada a Kankuro que se burlada sonoramente de él a su lado - ¿Una maid? ¡¿Sai va a ser un maid para un café?_

_- ¡Claro que no! – Chillo el chico pálido tirando la prenda con terror - ¡Ni por ninguna pendejada me pongo eso!_

_- ¡¿Sai va a ser un maid? – Kankuro no se lo podía creer ya que no paraba de sostenerse la panza a causa del dolor por tanta risa._

_- No solamente Sai, ya que tú también le ayudaras – El chico de la arena se paro rápidamente del suelo y se atraganto con su saliva al ver como Itachi le daba con sus manos una caja del mismo color que la anterior._

_- ¡Ha, Ha, Ha! – Se burlo ahora Sai regodeándose del placer._

_- Oh, cállate – Y de mala gana se fueron caminado por el pasillo._

_- A mi no me mires – Dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba recargado en la pared, al ver a Kakashi sostener una caja con su nombre en grande. _

_- Vamos Gaara, no es un disfraz malo – El ninja copia con precaución camino hacia el chico que lo fulminaba con la mirada – Déjame te lo muestro._

_- Ya te dije que no._

_- ¡Mira! _

_- No_

_- ¡Es una bestia con una cola! _

_- Yo no… - Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver su disfraz frente a él._

_Touch. _

_- Ah, verdad – Le guiñaba el peli-plata sabiendo que el otro terminaría aceptando ponerse aquella prenda. Todos sabían que aquello significaba mucho para el pelirrojo, le habían dado en su punto más débil._

_- ¿Cómo lo consiguieron? - Pregunto asombrado el chico de la arena._

_- Lo mandamos a buscar a Suna – Le respondió Itachi encogiendose de hombros – Sabemos que tu madre te lo hizo poner cuando tenías ocho…_

_- ¡Cállate! – El Uchiha sonrió de lado al ver como Gaara le arrebataba el disfraz a Kakashi, para luego caminar por el largo pasillo._

_- ¿Y si entreno con el disfraz? Así el teme no me hará nada de daño… _

_- Ni se te ocurra – Volvió Neji a contestar ahora con voz cansada a Naruto._

_- ¿Y yo? – Preguntó el Akimichi dejando su bolsa de papitas. Hasta ahora se había mantenido entretenido con sus compañeros, para él no era la primera vez que se disfrazaba, en la fiesta de su primita él siempre era el oso amarillo que todos estrangulaban con emoción. Así que esto no significaba algún problema para el - No quiero ser un oso – Les dijo como condición._

_- Eh, no, claro que no serás un oso – Dijo Itachi confundido - ¡Serás un osito!_

_- ¡Pero si te dije que no quería ser un oso! – Chillo Chouji con las manos en los aires._

_- ¡Pero eres un osito, no un oso!_

_- ¡Es lo mismo!_

_- ¡Claro que no es lo mismo!_

_- ¡Si!_

_- ¡¿Entonces que quieres ser? – El Uchiha ya había perdido los estribos. _

_- Pues una bolsa de papitas._

_- ¿Cómo? – Kakashi lo miraba incrédulo - ¿Una bolsa de papitas dices? _

_- Claro._

_- ¿De que tipos de papitas? – Preguntó el poseedor del sharingan derrotado viendo como el Akimichi sonreía abiertamente al ver que se salía con la suya. _

_- ¡De las saladitas!_

_- Entonces tienes que esperar a que lo mandemos a hacer – Le informaron – Escribe en esta hoja ms o menos como lo quieres para que quede listo mañana – Le ofrecieron un tablón para escribir y descolocados miraron como Chouji se ponía cómodo en el sillón._

_- Nos costara mandar a hacer el disfraz de Chouji – Comentó en voz baja Itachi al sensei mientras hacia las cuentas mentalmente – Yesshiko-chan no querrá hacer otro de último momento._

_- Yo me encargo de ella – Le dijo el oji-plata con una sonrisilla pícara._

_- Mejor encarguémonos del que nos queda – Se miraron de nueva manera y asintiendo con complicidad caminaron hacia el Hyuuga. _

_- ¡Neji! – El oji-perla volteó para mirar a Kakashi si ninguna emoción ya que se encontraba totalmente apacible. Los analizaba como siempre, con los brazos sobre el pecho y recargado en la pared junto a la ventana. Mucho lejos del baño como para encerrarlo. _

_¡Maldición ese tipo era demasiado inteligente! _

_- Este nos costara más trabajo – Le susurro Kakashi al Uchiha mayor._

_- ¿Qué quieren? – Preguntó indiferente._

_- Te traemos tu disfraz – Dijo el sensei tanteando el terreno._

_- No lo quiero._

_- Pero sabemos que te va a gustar – Continuó Itachi._

_- Aa._

_- Es de tu…_

_- No les va a funcionar como a Gaara – Itachi chasqueo los dedos tirando lejos la caja que le había enseñado al chico._

_- ¡Los Akamaru´s están de regreso! – Los tres junto a Chouji y Naruto se voltearon para ver como Kiba junto a su perro entraban corriendo alrededor de ellos como uno posesos realizando poses heroicas. _

_- ¡Te dije que me quedaba grande la manga pero no era para que me la rompieras idiota! - Luego se scucharon la voz enojada de Kankuro gritarle a un Sai ofendido. Esos dos venían detrás de los anteriores y por lo que lograron observar, al moreno se le apreciaba un gran moretón en su mejilla derecha, producto de la ira descontrolada del chico de la arena. _

_Luego para rematar se encontraba Gaara… Sin gracia, aburrido, enojado, suspirando y diciéndoles con la mirada que luego sufrirían las consecuencias. _

_- Solo faltas tu Neji – Dijo Kakashi al Hyuuga enseñándole de nuevo la caja – Te va a quedar a la perfección… - Pero la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió._

_- ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera mi técnica dentro del traje? _

_- No creo que…_

_- ¡__Rasengan! _

_A causa de la leve explosión, los aldeanos que iban pasando por el lugar se detenían unos cuantos segundos para ver con terror y confusión el humo salir por las ventanas de dicho domicilio. Unos lamentos desde el interior de la casa los obligo a seguir su rumbo pues sabían quien vivía ahí. _

_- … Sea buena idea – Termino de decir Sai en lo que parecía ser la ¿cocina? _

_- ¡Maldición Naruto destruiste todo mi hermoso traje! – Kiba que se encontraba sentado de manera que su cabeza chocaba con el suelo en una posición un tanto incomoda, se lamentaba._

_- Bruto. _

_- Etto… pensé que sería buena idea – Dijo con inocencia el rubio rascándose la cabeza - ¡Pero mírenle el lado positivo a la situación, a mi no me paso nada! _

_Todos rodaron por el suelo al escucharlo._

_- Kakashi-sempai tienes que ver como convencer a Yesshiko-chan hacer no solo un disfraz, si no todos de nuevo - Le dijo Itachi que se paraba tocándose la cabeza un poco mareado, al ser el mas cercano a Naruto la técnica le había pegado de lleno agarrándolo desprevenido. _

_- Eso será un pequeñísimo detalle – Susurro contrariado el peli-plata – No tengo demasiadas noches libres. _

_- ¿Alguien ha visto mi mandil y charola chicos? _

* * *

"Los nuevos Cupidos de Konoha"

By:

Rubí U.

* * *

**Capitulo tres: Fase Numero 4: "Shikamaru el conejito esponjosito"**

_De cualquier forma los celos son en realidad una consecuencia del amor: os guste o no, existen._

Shikamaru no se describía a sí mismo como un chico interesado por un tema en especial, la mayor parte del tiempo vivía despreocupado esperando que las cosas a su alrededor tomaran cada una su curso _y solo así_, pasándole todas las cosas que hasta ahorita podía contar. _Solo así_ podría pensar en los últimos acontecimientos del cual se encontraba rodeado gracias al dichoso plan de los cupidos de Konoha, no es que se arrepintiera, no claro que no, porque aun así en el fondo quería lo mejor para sus dos amigos. No le debía nada al Uchiha menor, no tenían una amistad allegada, solamente se lo tomaban bien enserio cuando de misiones le tocaba hacer equipo juntos, pero con Sakura era otra cosa. La chica era buena con todos, no conocía una persona que fuera tratada mal por ella, bueno aparte de Naruto claro, pero hablando por él, siempre le ayudaba en el hospital cuando llegaba de sus misiones, le trataba bien y era una buena chica. Se lo debía, está vez si se comportaría como un buen amigo interesado en el tema y con ganas de ayudar aunque todo se volviera problemático y estúpido. Solo rezaba por kami que no le tocara nada difícil, no lo soportaría, no ahora porque ya no se podía echar para atrás.

- ¿Sai? – Pregunto Itachi levantando la mirada rápidamente del tablero pequeño que sostenía en manos para mirar al nombrado.

- Presente.

- ¿Naruto? – Volvió a preguntar siguiendo el mismo procedimiento.

- ¡Aquí hermoso como siempre ´ttebayo! – Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Kankuro?

- Sentado en el sillón – Respondió el otro con pesadez.

- ¿Neji?

- Todo esto es tan estúpido.

- Yo también te quiero – Le dijo como respuesta el Uchiha mayor – ¿Inuzuka?

- ¡Maldición Itachi deja las formalidades! ¡Llámame Kiba! – El poseedor del sharingan rodo los ojos.

- ¿Lee?

- No, a mi si dime Rock Lee. Todo completo por favor.

- ¿Gaara? – Itachi gruño al sentir como algo le jalaba de su chaleco con ímpetu. Intrigado, bajo la mirada para toparse con sorpresa una mano de arena que ahora le saludaba – Veo que aquí estas.

- ¡Podemos dejar de pasar lista! – Chillo Kankuro – No somos unos niñitos.

- Pues se comportan como unos – Contestó Kakashi sin levantar la mirada de su librito.

- ¿Chouji? – Continuo Itachi.

- ¡Estoy en el baño! – Sai se tapo la boca para ocultar su risa mientras que el Uchiha negaba con la cabeza. Tanto él como Kakashi esperando que los chicos mejoraran con todo esto y mira como les contestaban. Que ingenuos y buenos eran.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- …

- ¿Shikamaru? – Repitió alzando la vista de tablero para ver a todos como preguntándoles con la mirada - ¿Kakashi-sempai?

- Tal parece que no ha llegado – Le respondió el peli-plata.

- Se supone que él tiene que actuar hoy – Dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru.

- Es por eso que debería estar aquí desde temprano – Contestó Itachi pensativo – Él nunca se atrasa.

- ¡A lo mejor se arrepintió el miedoso ´ttebayo!

- Alucinas Naruto – Todos miraron con el Nara venía entrando por la puerta de manera despreocupada. Con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca de aburrimiento en su rostro.

- Pensamos que faltarías – Le dijo Gaara indiferente.

- Nunca.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Neji entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo fijamente al escucharlo.

- Que voy enserio con esto – Dijo con incomodidad al ver como le miraban – Voy a ayudar a esos dos con su irresponsabilidad e ineptitud.

- Creo que me tienes que ayudar a mí también – Comentó Naruto.

- ¡Vaya! – El Uchiha cerró la lista y camino hacia el chico ignorando al rubio – Me pone contento que digas eso Shikamaru ¡Ese es el espíritu!

- Dejemos de perder el tiempo y pongámonos a ver lo que sigue – El Nara le arrebato a Itachi que ya se encontraba a su lado el tablero de sus manos para ojearlo con rapidez – Veamos…aquí dice ¿Apodos y sobrenombres?

- Vamos a ponerle nombres secretos a nuestras dos victimas – Explicó Kankuro. Shikamaru que se sentaba para agarrar comodidad, pasaba su mirada de derecha a izquierda esperando las risas del chiste. Al no escuchar ningún sonido suspiro rendido. Sabiendo que su querida chica oji-jade les había descubierto, no deseaban que sucediera lo mismo con otro cierto chico portador del Sharingan quien era más amargado que su hermano. Se pondría mucho peor la situación si Sasuke se enteraba, todos pensaban que les torturaría de la peor manera posible.

- Comencemos – Dijo tratándose de enfocar en el presente, ahora lo que necesitaba era sonar convencido de lo que hacía, todo iba a salir bien – Yo los anotaré todos.

- ¿Qué les parece Sasukito? – Pregunto Sai con una sonrisita.

- Se escucha gay – Opinó Neji con una mueca de inconformidad.

- ¡Entonces dimos en el clavo!

- ¡Cállate Kiba! – Regaño Kankuro – Tenemos que llamarlo de todo menos su nombre eso es lógico.

- Además Itachi ya lo llama así, no es algo nuevo – Comento Lee asomándose por la ventana de la cocina.

- Que tal… ¿Uchihita? – Dijo Kiba mientras observaba la cara de todos sus compañeros desde el suelo.

- Nah – Le golpeo el hombro Sai que se encontraba a su lado – Pienso que sonaría mejor si lo acortáramos.

- Bueno, tal vez SasuUchi – Todos se giraron horrorizados hacia Gaara. ¡¿Él había dicho aquello? – ¿Qué? – Les preguntó escogiéndose de hombros - Hoy no estoy inspirado – Les dijo al momento que se pasaba una mano por su cabello rojizo.

- ¿Cuándo lo has estado? – Le cuestiono divertido Neji. Tal era que la situación le estaba gustando.

- ¡Mejor SasuUchi-mal-amigo-celosin! – El grito enloquecedor de Kankuro resonó el toda la sala. El chico de la arena se encontraba brincando en el sillón con toda la felicidad del mundo, aquel nombre había sido su primera aportación del día.

- ¿Y teme ´ttebayo?

- Naruto… Mejor ni te contesto – Le dijo Kakashi con los ojos en blanco.

Al parecer ninguno de los presentes shinobis de la hoja se habían puesto a pensar que tan difícil resultaba ponerle a dos se sus compañeros, unos simples motes para llamarlos entre ellos sin que los otros se diesen cuenta. Y es que teniendo tantas "mentes maestras" dispersas en esa sala, ninguno daba con el acertado.

- ¡Ya no puedo mas! – Grito Kiba jalándose del cabello, Akamaru aulló también – Ya pongámosle el sharingan apesta.

- Yo también lo tengo – Susurro Itachi mosqueado.

- ¡Ese nombre esta difícil! – Chillo Naruto con sus manos en puños.

- Eso mismo has dicho en los últimos diez intentos – Le regaño Gaara cruzándose de brazos un tanto exasperado.

- ¡No es verdad ´ttebayo!

- ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! – Todos gimieron con cansancio a escuchar el grito de Rock Lee, eso no era buena señal. El cejotas había salido corriendo desde la cocina desesperado para llegar a donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Hey que me pisas mi mano! – Ladró Sai en un grito de dolor para luego empujar con todas sus energías a Lee.

- ¡Quita tu apestosa mano de mi trasero! – Grito Neji y lo siguiente que se vio fue una mancha verde volando por los cielos. Kankuro se puso una de sus manos en la frente tratando de evitar que la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas le diera de lleno. Se quedo como bobo viendo entretenido a Lee pasar frente volando.

- Auch, eso dolió – Dijo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro – Y dinos ¿Cual era tu idea? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa angelical.

- Ya… ya se me olvido – Le respondió Lee sobándose la cabeza – Creo Naruto, que voy por hielo antes de que se me haga más grande el golpe – El rubio asintió desorientado y vio como se perdía su amigo de vista por el pasillo.

- Comeré ramen – Susurró

- ¡Este es bueno! ¡Este es bueno! – Todos quitaron su atención del cejotas para mirar a Chouji que sonreía de la emoción – Que les parece mejor Fuchi. ¿A que esta bueno verdad? ¿A que si?

- ¿FUCHI? – Pegunto Itachi con un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

- Si entienden. Fuchi, de que lo aborrecemos, pero UCHI de Uchiha. ¡Ha! ¡Está padre! ¡¿Le entendieron? – Explicó con una sonrisa el Akimichi - ¡¿Le entendieron?

- Chouji, compañero – Dijo Kiba acercándose al aludido para darle unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el hombro - ¡Calladito estas mejor!

- Oh, pero que pesados.

- Mejor piensen en otro – La voz de Kankuro denotaba cansancio y desesperación.

- Mmm… tal vez Sasu-230693 – Dijo Sai que se había puesto a dibujar en un rollo de pergamino.

- ¡¿Que madre es eso?

- Es su fecha de nacimiento – Respondió el azabache.

- Ni loco quieras que me aprenda la fecha de nacimiento del teme si no me se ni la mía – El Uzumaki le saco la lengua enojado.

- Otra cosa es que tú Naruto seas un imbécil.

- ¡Hey Sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei Gaara me esta molestando! ¡Castíguelo! – Gritaba el rubio ofendido mientras señalaba al pelirrojo acusadoramente con el dedo.

- Amigos míos – Hablo el Hatake con voz sabionda – Veo que son puro pelear – Negó con la cabeza.

- Mejor denme los apodos que vieron para Sakura – Habló por primera vez Shikamaru viendo que Naruto estaba listo para reclamar por qué no habían castigado a Gaara.

- ¡Para Sakura que tal, sexi! – Dijo Kankuro haciendo una seña a los aires.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezo! – Chillo Lee con un trapo amarrado en la cara.

- Feíta – Dijo Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Guapetona! – Exclamó Kiba moviendo una ceja de manera alegre.

- ¡Cállense ´ttebayo! – Les regaño Naruto aventándoles un poco de su ramen a cada uno en la cabeza – A mi Sakura-chan no la llamen así hombres pervertidos.

- Ya… Ya mejor calmémonos – Los calmó Itachi.

- Sasura – Dijo Chouji - Ya saben que ahora a las parejas famosas les llaman con sus nombres juntos – Aclaro al ver la cara de sus compañeros – También les vendría bien SakuSasu ¿No creen?

- Oh pero que ingenioso – Dijo Neji con ironía.

- Saben creo que estará mejor que nos enfoquemos en el plan del día de hoy – Les dijo Kakashi mirando su reloj – El inicio de la primavera comienza ahora y por lo tanto el festival iniciara a mitad del día.

- Ne, Itachi ¿Venderán ramen también?

- Claro.

- ¡Genial!

- Entonces… supongo que tenemos que ir al dichoso festival – Dijo Gaara de mala gana.

- Hai.

- Nunca en mi vida asistí a uno y ahorita llegare hasta con anticipación por lo que parece.

- Gaara tiene razón chicos – Aclaró Kakashi – Tenemos un puesto para nosotros en donde nos pondremos para esperar que Sakura pase por el para atraparla…

- Esperen… - El sensei miro a Shikamaru esperando su pregunta - ¿Un puesto para nosotros? ¿En el festival?

- Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos para que no nos descubra Sasu-chan – El Nara comenzó a sudar al escuchar a Itachi – No es nada del otro mundo, además Shikamaru nadie se va a enterar que eres tu.

- Eso es algo bueno – Trato de que su voz sonara convincente.

- De hecho Shikamaru – El nombrado miro con nervios al peli-plata – Presiento que hoy será un día muy, pero muy entretenido para ti

- Yo pienso que mejor lo posponemos y…

- ¡Es hora de que vayamos al festival para que alistemos los últimos preparativos! – Todos se comenzaron a parar de sus lugares para estirarse y moverse unos cuantos segundos antes de empezar el trayecto hasta el centro de la aldea. Todo esto sin darse cuenta que Shikamaru en esos momentos palidecía como una hoja de papel y es que nadie le paso desapercibida la caja grande de color blanco que el Sensei portaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

Al Nara le paso un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

_¿Por qué presentía que esa caja era suya? ¡Rayos, deseaba por esta vez no tener razón!_

* * *

Habían llegado al centro… Por lo tanto se encontraban en el festival desde hace unos minutos.

Llegaron, se instalaron, relajearon, se acomodaron, se juntaron, hablaron, aclararon, explotaron (Shikamaru), negaron (Shikamaru), se acobardaron (Shikamaru) y por último lloraron (También Shikamaru)

- ¡No!

Por Kami y todos los Kages de la aldea… ¡No, mejor por su madre que le había dado a luz! Todo esto estaba seguro era un gran complot contra él. Claro que no podía llegar a pensar la envidia que algunas veces sus amigos le tenían, por supuesto que sabia que todo en él era perfecto, pero ¡Hacerle esto!… Mataría a todos sus compañeros de la forma mas dolorosa que encontrara. No dejaría pistas ni indicios que dijeran que él había sido el culpable, sólo tenía bien seguro que todos ellos la pagarían, tarde o temprano la pagarían.

- ¡Maldición con Hatake y Uchiha! – Grito enojado mientras estampaba un quinto puño en la pared - ¡A la mierda el plan!

- Shi… Shikamaru cálmate – El susurro de Kiba denoto miedo, el chico tenía a Akamaru a su lado quien sufría por la falta de aire, pues su dueño lo tenía bien agarrado del cuello.

- ¡A la mierda Sasuke y su estupidez!

- Nara – Dijo Gaara tratándolo de tranquilizar.

- ¡A la mierda todos! – Gimió con dolor al sentir su mano entumecida - ¡Ni crean que voy a ponerme esa cosa!

- Pero Shika es por el plan – Con terror Kankuro salió corriendo al exterior al ver cinco kunais ir en su dirección.

- ¡Ya dije que el plan te lo puedes meter por el…! – El chico del equipo de Asuma respiro sonoramente tratando de calmarse. _Shikamaru no puedes perder la cordura, contrólate, ya te pareces a Naruto._

- Yo no me meteré en eso – Continuo ya de manera pausada.

- ¡Pero si está tan lindo ´ttebayo!

- Pues te lo regalo.

- Yo ya me lo puse el otro día – Shikamaru casi se cae de boca al escuchar a Neji – Es enserio y la verdad no era de mi talla – La cara del Hyuuga se torno roja en tan solo unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué? – Peguntó desconcertado.

- Itachi y Kakashi-sensei nos hicieron ponérnoslo a todos para que no solo tu pasaras por tal humillación – Explicó Sai con una mueca en su rostro recordando todo lo que habían pasado horas anteriores.

- ¿Hasta Chouji? – Volvió a preguntar pero ahora con una sonrisita asomando por su cara.

- ¡Hey que estoy presente y te escucho! – El Akimichi inflo los cachetes indignado - ¡Y para tu información lo lleno mejor que tu! – Dijo con orgullo.

- Solo que este lleno el disfraz "bolsa de papitas" – Shikamaru sintió el codazo amistoso que le había proporcionado Lee a su lado.

- ¿Bolsa de papitas? – Cuestionó al aire tratando de imaginarse aquello.

- So… solo queremos decirte que somos un equipo y estamos todos en esto – Dijo Kankuro con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire y poniéndole una mano en su hombro – Todos lo probamos para ti.

- ¿Están seguros? –Shikamaru los miraba a todos con desconfianza.

- ¡Pues claro! – Le contesto Kiba alzando los brazos - ¿Tu crees que nosotros te mandaríamos sin antes probarlo para ver como salía?

- Si.

- Que poca consideración nos tienes – Le dijo Gaara rodando los ojos.

- Les tengo la que se merecen.

- ¡Pero que malo!

- ¡Déjense pendejadas que todo esto es de vida o muerte! – Chillo el Nara completamente fuera de si. _Ahí va de nuevo _Pensaron todos.

- ¿Vida o muerte? – Sai luchaba por aguantar la carcajada que luchaba por salirse de su boca.

- ¡¿Qué no ven que un pie en falso moriré?

- ¿Asfixiado? – Todos miraron con los ojos en blanco a Naruto.

- Shikamaru, no sabia que podías llegar a hacer tanto escandalo por esto – El nombrado miro a la persona que le había hablado y le señalo con el dedo acusatoriamente.

- ¡A ustedes dos los quería ver! – El peli-plata y el Uchiha mayor pararon su caminar al ver como el chico caminaba con pasos decididos hacia ellos. Ya sabían que no le iba a caer muy bien la noticia, por eso se les había encomendado a los chicos decírselo para que no hubieran daños a terceros.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- ¡Pero que sinvergüenza Hatake! – El sensei sonrió bajo su mascara - ¡Todavía te dignas a preguntar!

- ¿Hay algo del plan que no es de tu agrado? – Le cuestionó Itachi con calma.

- ¡Todo! ¡Todo! – Chillo el integrante del equipo de Asuma rojo de la ira - ¡Esa madre que esta en la caja es una barbaridad!

- Recuerdo haber escuchado que ayudarías seriamente en el plan – Shikamaru abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, sabía que el sensei usaría todo en su contra con tal de que hiciera lo que ellos querían.

- ¡Pero si de esto depende mi vida!

Se sentó en la silla para lanzarles miradas poco amistosas a sus compañeros, estúpido plan, de verdad que se las iba cobrar muy duro a Sasuke, le haría llorar lágrimas de sangre por ponerlo en esa situación. ¡Maldición que ojala Ino no lo viera en esas condiciones! Ya sabía que se le tiraría al cuello y terminaría muriendo de asfixia... Suspirando se paro de donde se encontraba y camino con pasos lentos al estante de su izquierda para agarrar con terror en su rostro la prenda de color Azul. La cual sostenía solamente con su dedo pulgar e índice como si le quemase.

- Los voy a matar, se los juro – Les dijo al escuchar como uno de ellos se reía por lo bajo burlándose.

- ¡Te digo que le va a gustar a Sakura-chan ´ttebayo!

- Pues claro que si Naruto – Contestó agrio – A que mujer no le gustaría un conejo del tamaño de un ser humano para asfixiarlo en un abrazo, agarrarle de la mano, tomarse fotos… - Su voz se fue haciendo casi inaudible para el resto de los demás al imaginarse todo lo que harían con el.

_Terminare asfixiado, una pésima muerte para un ninja._

_O peor aún violado._

Por su cara paso una mueca de horror.

- No me gustaría estar en tu lugar – Le susurro Gaara negando con la cabeza – Desde hoy eres mi héroe.

Derrotado y sin ganas, entro al pequeño cubículo para poder cambiarse sin que nadie lo viera. Si se atoraba la puerta y no podía salir mucho que mejor... Antes de cerrarla, miro como sus compañeros se ponían manos a la obra para colocar los detalles faltantes, entrecerró los ojos macabramente al observar como Naruto no le perdía mirada desde su silla. El estúpido rubio tuvo el descaro de sonreírle y agitarle la mano. Idiota.

- Esto espero contárselo a mis hijos – Dijo Shikamaru cerrando la puerta con desgana.

Miro de nuevo el traje azul que había colgado en la pared. Le dio ganas de romperlo con su jutsu y después salir con sus amigos para decirles que a causa de su falta de autocontrol el disfraz estaba hecho cenizas. Pero para su mala suerte el rostro feliz de Sakura junto a Sasuke le vino a la mente… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué le estaba pasando hoy que se había levantado con la conciencia pesada? ¿Será que todo lo que le había dicho Ino del karma existía?

- ¡Nah! – Se dijo tratando de darse ánimos – Esta chingadera de disfraz está horrible - Con mala leche se dio cuenta que le iba a costar ponerse el traje. Lo giro por completo e intento meter primero una pierna y no entraba, rodando los ojos se había dado cuenta que el orificio era para su mano derecha.

- ¿Shikamaru todavía vives? – Le preguntó Kiba desde afuera.

- Para tu mala suerte si – Gruño enojado. De manera brusca se metió en el disfraz y cerró la cremallera frontal de manera rápida para luego ir con los botones – Que problemático.

- ¡Sal para que te veamos! – Grito Lee.

- Que les den – Respondió mientras salía con la mirada siempre hacia el suelo.

- ¡Pero si te ves hermoso ´ttebayo!

- Se que todo va a salir como lo esperamos – La cabeza grande del disfraz se volteo para mirar a Itachi – La gente ya está aquí y hay mucha esperando afuera.

- ¿Puedes respirar bien? – Fue lo único que le dijo Neji.

- Hn, lo único que espero es que no me den ganas de ir al baño – A todos les rodo una gotita por la cabeza al ver los 24 botones que contenía el disfraz.

- ¡Bueno que comience el festival!

- ¡Hai!

* * *

Llevaban en aquel puesto más de media hora ¿Y haciendo que?... Nada, solamente veían como Temari engullía cada vez más rápido la comida y se la metía con agilidad a su boca para luego masticarla.

- Temari te recomendaría que dejaras de comer tantos bollos – Le dijo Sakura al mirar como compraba otra orden de diez - ¿En donde te entra tanto?

- ¡Una mujer en mi estado tiene que mantenerse comiendo saludablemente! – Le reprocho.

- ¡¿Tu estado? – Grito Ino con los ojos bien abiertos - ¡Estas embarazada! – Le acusó escandalosamente

- ¡No baka! – La pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces recobrando el sentido – Estoy a dieta animal –Dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya… ya me habían asustado – Todas se giraron para ver a una Hinata colorada que se soplaba con ambas manos su rostro.

- Dejemos de parlotear – Reganó Ten Ten mirándolas y señalando los demás puestos que se encontraban delante de ellas – Es mejor seguir.

Las tres asintieron y comenzaron a caminar juntas.

_**¡Shannaro hay que ver si encontramos a Sasuke-kun por aquí!**_

_Eso es lo último que quiero._

- ¡Frentona que te estamos hablando! – El groto que le propino Ino le dejo desorientada.

- No me grites cerda.

- Te hablamos y tú no respondías – La oji-jade omitió la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Ten Ten con su mirada.

- Estaba…

- ¡Señoritas! – Las cinco chicas se giraron para ver a la persona que les había interrumpido - ¡Me alegra que tan bellas damas nos visiten este día!

- Ha… Hai - Confundidas se miraron entre si. Con uso ojos enormes les miraba a todas lo que parecía ser una persona disfrazada de ¿perro?

- Me gustaría que me acompañaran – Y sin previo aviso las junto a todas y colocándose detrás de ellas les fue jalando desde su espalda un largo tramo. Solamente lo que ellas veían era pasar todos los puestos de manera rápida.

- ¿Quién madre eres tu? – Le preguntó Temari enojada una vez que hubieron parado mientras se acomodaba su peinado.

- ¿Nos… nos vas a secuestrar? – Hinata tenía una cara de miedo.

- Me gusto encontrarme con tan bellas señoritas – Con un sonido seco desapareció frente a las chicas sin dejarles ninguna explicación.

- Esto está raro – Susurro Sakura a sus amigas con una mueca, todas asintieron.

_**¿Soy yo o ese disfraz se parecía a Akamaru?**_

- Yo pienso que…

- ¡Chicas! – La voz de Ino fue interrumpida por una persona que apareció detrás de ella y como lo supondrán, de la misma manera anterior venía dentro de un raro disfraz. Este parecía ser un zorro anaranjado, con unas enormes, enormes orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos azules.

- Kawai – Susurro Hinata con ojos brillosos.

- ¿Nos vas a jalar igual? – Le preguntó Ten Ten fulminándolo.

- Me temo que si ´tteba… - Su voz se detuvo rápidamente – Etto… ¡Vámonos!

- ¡Oye! – Chillaron al verse arrastradas por segunda ocasión un largo tramo del festival sin ver ningún puesto.

- ¡Acabamos de pasar un local de bollos! – Lloriqueo Temari al momento que movía sus manos hacia dicho lugar.

- ¡Aquí es nuestra parada! – Se detuvieron bruscamente - ¡Te vez hermosa hoy Hinata-chan!

Y así desapareció.

_Oh, no quiero ver que esto sea lo que estoy pensando… _

_**¡Por kami Sakura creo saber quien era ese!**_

- Se veían tan lindo – Se dijo Sakura así misma con ojos brillosos.

- ¡Sakura mira eso! – La mencionada miro a Ten Ten quien le señalaba con el dedo algo a lo lejos.

- Oh, por los kages – Susurró la Haruno incrédula al ver lo que tenía frente a ella.

- ¡No me lo creo! ¡No me lo creo! – Ino saltaba de la emoción - ¡Esto es lo que he estado esperando! – Todas cerraron los ojos con fuerza al sentir el humo que la rubia produjo por correr con tanta fuerza hacia el lugar.

- Me niego a ir – Les dijo la pelirrosa a sus amigas.

- ¿Pueden creerlo? – Cuestionó Temari con los brazos cruzados en su pecho – Los cupidos de Konoha en el festival de la primavera.

_Les damos la más bienvenida a todos los aldeanos a nuestro café_

"_Los nuevos cupidos de Konoha"_

_¡Señoritas a por ellos! _

___**¡Maldición Sakura! ¡Tenemos que tener por lo menos un radar de diez metros de distancia!**_

Había una larga fila de chicas esperando ser atendidas para poder entrar al grande local. En la entrada se podía vislumbrar a dos jóvenes disfrazados de meseros, con traje, charola y una sonrisa perfecta dirigida a todas las mujeres que entraban al café. Mientras que los hombres que pasaban por ahí murmuraban y les miraban de mala manera.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Esa es acaso Tsunade-sama? – Dijo incrédula Temari viendo con los ojos abiertos como la Hokage entraba con Shizune al lugar.

- Que embarazoso - Susurro de nuevo la pelirrosa tapándose la cara – Si pasamos rápido puede que ni nos noten.

- ¿No quieres pasar? – Le preguntó Ten Ten con un mohín en su rostro – Pero se ve tan divertido, además esos bombones están como quieren.

- ¡No! ¡Eso es lo que ellos quieren! – Sakura les agarro de las manos y se preparo para salir corriendo.

1… 2… 3

Sintió como sus piernas se movieron a una velocidad increíble. Sonrió para sus adentros al verse victoriosa, pero también sintió como a los pocos metros avanzados, reboto con algo cálido, pomposo y peludo.

- ¡Jo, Jo señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? – La pelirrosa se tallo los ojos varias veces tratando de enfocar mejor a su salvador.

- ¡Si muchas gra…! - Su agradecimiento se quedo atorado en su garganta como un gargajo al ver que dicho salvador la mantenía entre sus brazos muy peludos. Tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, miro a su alrededor asustada tratando de buscar a sus compañeras, las cuales como supondrán se encontraban entrando ya al "grandioso local de los cupidos".

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó de nuevo su salvador con un poco de miedo al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Eres hermoso – Sakura en ningún momento se dio cuenta como aquellas palabras se habían escapado sin permiso de su boca.

- Etto… - Con cuidado la bajo al suelo. Precavidamente le miro y se percato de que la chica le observaba con ojos de estrellitas, la boca abierta y sus manos sujetas sobre su pecho.

_**¡Shannaro es el mejor disfraz que hemos visto en nuestra vida! ¡Y déjame decirte que tu padre alquilaba uno en todos tus cumpleaños!**_

- ¡Eres una lindura! – La Haruno se lanzo de nuevo a sus brazos en un abrazo de los que te asfixian y le agarro sus manos para juntarlas de manera sincronizada - ¡Tenemos que tomarnos una foto después!

Shikamaru vibro sintiendo el peligro.

_¡Voy a morir asfixiado!_

- Me alegra encontrarla feliz – Carraspeo dentro del traje tratando que su voz sonara diferente.

- Eres el conejito más lindo de toda la aldea – Le elogió la chica.

- Gracias - _¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sakura se comportara como una niña frente a una persona disfrazada? Hum…. _

- Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Cómo que? - _¡¿Necesitaba un nombre? ¡Porque es que nadie se lo dijo!_

- Si, ya sabes, todo disfraz necesita un nombre – Le dijo Sakura esperando ansiosa su respuesta.

- Pues – Shikamaru hiperventilo tratando de obtener aire dentro del traje. Miro a lo lejos y pudo distinguir como los demás le hacían señas para nada entendibles – GaNaKitaKanji.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- GaNaKitaKanji –Repitió Shikamaru esperando que no lo hubiera dicho mal.

- ¿Te puedo abreviar con GaNaKi-san? – Al Nara le pareció cómica la situación.

- Con tal de complacerla mi dama – Y haciendo una reverencia magistral, el conejito azul le sostuvo la mano galante para luego hacer como que se la besaba.

_¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Es que acaso debí de ser actor y no ninja?_

- ¡Ah, pero que divino! – Chillo la fémina – Y dime que hace el día de hoy un lindo conejito solo en este festival. Créeme que es malo que andes solito por ahí… ¡Si alguien más te hubiera agarrado te viola!

_¡¿Qué? Hay mi padre celestial… _

- Lo bueno que te tengo yo – Shikamaru trago duro

_En verdad no le veo la diferencia Sakura, ahorita no se porque siento que hubiese sido mejor cualquier otra chica que tu._

- Je, Je – Se río nerviosamente – Lo bueno fue que me topara con tal señorita como usted.

- Hai – Shikamaru dentro del sauna en el que estaba alzo una ceja al ver la miraba macabra que su compañera le dirigía – Porque ahora no te dejare ir.

Una gota más le resbalo por el rostro.

- Que problemático – Susurro asustado.

- ¿Problemático? – El Nara se tenso como un palo. Pensó que no le había escuchado estando dentro del traje pero ahora, su amiga lo miraba interrogante - ¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo que dice mucho esa palabra.

- ¿A sí?

- Aja… y se llama Shikamaru Nara – El chico tragó grueso por decima octava vez. Ahorita ya hasta sentía que se estaba deshidratando – Pero sé que él nunca se prestaría para esto – Volvió a tragar - ¡Te lo imaginas!

- Si.

- ¡Pero cambiemos de tema!

- Si.

- Dime GaNaKi-san ¿De que puesto eres?

- De uno por ahí ¿Quieres que te lleve?

- ¡Sería estupendo! – Le dijo Sakura emocionada - ¿Hay mas disfrazados?

- Creo que si – Le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar – Mil disculpas por lo que voy hacer señorita.

- ¿Eh? – La pelirrosa chillo al verse alzada por ambos brazos del chico disfrazado.

_1.- Tsunade-sama venía saliendo de su local._

_2.- Naruto se resbalo azotando en el piso y rebotando en el momento a causa del traje._

_3.- Sasuke se acercaba a ellos, mirándolos fijamente. _

- Shikamaru ponte en acción – Escuchó desde el auricular que tenía en su oído izquierdo.

- ¡Aquí mi compañero! – Los dos miraron como el disfraz de zorro les gritaba a lo lejos y les alzaba la mano para que se acercaran hacia él. El grito había ocasionado que toda la gente a su alrededor mirara en su dirección. Incluyendo a Sasuke.

- ¡Eres…! – El Nara apretó más el agarre haciendo que la pelirrosa ocultara su rostro entre todo el pelaje suave de su disfraz impidiéndole terminar su oración. No se porque presentía que ya se había dado cuenta de todo lo que tramaban y quien era el.

- ¿Haruno? – La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Susurró.

- Al parecer ya despertó de su grandioso sueño señorita – Sakura miro confundida al dichoso conejo – Si, se quedo dormida cuando los dos disfrutábamos de nuestra cita ¿Recuerda?

- Etto…

- ¿Cita? – Cuestionó el Uchiha con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Oh perdone! – Shikamaru respiro profundamente tratando de acordar su dialogo - ¡Lamento ocasionarle tanta molestia! No pensé que esta linda señorita tuviese novio.

Ante esa declaración los otros dos se atragantaron.

- El no… - Interrumpió a Sakura con un brusco movimiento.

- Otro día nos tomaremos esa foto – Shikamaru con rapidez la deposito en los brazos de Sasuke que se encontraba confundido y con los ojos bien abiertos – Me tengo que ir – No perdió tiempo y salió corriendo lo más que sus piernas dentro del traje le dejaban.

- ¿Cita? – Sakura regreso a la realidad al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sasuke muy cerca de ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido sintiendo que se le salía y su boca se le seco con rapidez. Inquita se removió de entre los brazos del chico.

- Me gustan los disfraces – Atinó a decir de manera boba.

- Hmp – La bajo al suelo sin dejarla de mirar ni un solo segundo - Interesante.

- No soy una niña antes de que lo digas – Susurró mirando al suelo con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Tonta Sakura ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que te gustan los disfraces?

- Mi madre solía jugar conmigo a los títeres – La pelirrosa miro asombrada a Sasuke que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del horizonte. Se le veía tranquilo, cosa que inquieto a la chica.

_**¡¿Como dijo?... ¡Ya lo viste! ¡Se ven tan lindo, parece un bebe! **_

Sakura suspiro al escuchar a su Inner.

- ¿Qué? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

- Tsk, sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas Sa-ku-ra – Para estas alturas la Haruno tenía una mano en su pecho y la respiración aun más agitada. Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Lo sé – Volvió a susurrar pero ahora de manera nerviosa.

- Nos vemos – Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella. Lo miro irse y pudo observar a lo lejos como alzaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Ya sabía ella que a ese Uchiha se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar como si nada, mover su mundo a su antojo y después irse con calma dejándola a ella con un pre-infarto cardiaco. Para la próxima le haría ver que no podía llegar así como el dueño del mundo, no señor.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – La mano de la chica que se encontraba balanceándose a su lado se convirtió en un puño al ver de reojo como algo azul se colocaba junto a ella.

- Solo porque te ves adorable con ese disfraz Shikamaru, no te voy a desfigurar la cara – Le dijo de la forma más macabra que pudo. El chico abrió los ojos asombrado.

- Todo fue idea de Kakashi-sensei e Itachi… - Intentó defenderse.

- Claro.

- ¡Ellos me obligaron! - ¿Es que el ninja se escuchaba asustado o era su imaginación?

- Aa.

- Yo no quería… y después ellos… los demás… y luego… - Lo miro y sintió remordimiento al verlo en ese estado. Al fin y a cabo el solo le estaba ayudando.

- Gracias.

- Que me obligaron a… - El Nara se detuvo y la miro de nuevo confundido ¿No es que hasta hace unos momentos lo estaba amenazando de muerte y ahorita le daba las gracias? – Sufres de bipolaridad Sakura.

- ¿Quieres que te mate entonces?

- No, así esta bien.

- Además… - El chico le miro sacar algo del bolso de su falda – Te mataré más dolorosamente con esto que tengo aquí conmigo.

- ¡Pero que demonios…! – Shikamaru se saco la cabeza del disfraz para poder ver mejor la foto que Sakura mantenía sujeta entre sus manos con alegría - ¡¿Cuándo me la tomaste?

- ¿Ese no es Shika-kun? – La oji-jade sintió como dos personas a su espalda se asomaban para poder ver mejor la foto, como las risas no se hicieron esperar, supo quienes eran.

- Así es mi querido cupido – Nara ya sin reír miro asustado a Sakura – Creo Kiba que tengo una aquí que es tuya.

- Etto… ¡Pero Sakura yo que te considero la mejor de todas!

- ¡¿Y mía tienes Sakura-chan? – La pelirrosa observo a su rubio amigo saltar de felicidad, se veía tan lindo con ese traje ¿No se lo podía quedar? - ¡Yo quiero enseñársela a Hinata-chan! Estoy seguro que me dirá que me veo adorable.

- Es que si te ves adorable Naruto – El rubio chillo al escucharla.

- Etto… Sakura podemos llegar a un acuerdo – Le dijo Shikamaru tratando de convencerla.

- No lo creo – Le sonrió socarronamente la fémina – Alguien más te va a dar tu merecido.

- ¿Alguien más? – El chico del equipo de Azuma le miro de manera confusa al no saber lo que le decía - ¿Quién…?

- ¡Shika-kun!

- Hay no – Shikamaru giro la cabeza como un robot hacia atrás al escuchar el grito. Abrió los ojos como plato y sus manos se apretaron con rapidez a la cabeza del disfraz que tenía en manos. Con un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, reparo en que Ino corría con toda su fuerza hacia él.

- ¡Shika-kun! – La rubia extendió sus manos como queriéndolo agarrar desde donde estaba.

- ¡Hay no que problemático! – El Nara agarro de manera tonta la cabeza del conejo y se la coloco torpemente a causa de los nervios – Los veré luego si es que vivo – Y así salió corriendo.

_¡Ahora si Shikamaru vas a morir asfixiado y violado! _

- ¡Shika-kun no huyas! – Sakura, Naruto y Kiba vieron pasar a su lado a Ino aún con los brazos extendidos - ¡Kyaaa, Shika-kun!

- No creo que viva – Dijeron los tres negando.

- Pobre del chico, lástima por que era buen ninja - Murmuró Itachi que se había acercado a ellos al ver tal escandalo - ¿Quieren pasar a tomar una taza de café?

- Me deben muchas tazas gratis.

- ¡Sakura todas las tazas que quieras! – Le dijo Kiba arrastrándola dentro del local.

- No creas que te salvas de la foto – Al Inuzuka le corrió una gota por la cabeza.

- ¡Sa… Sakura-chan! – La pelirrosa sonrió y saludos a sus amigas que la esperaban en una mesa con unas tazas de café. Hinata le hacia señas para que se acercara.

- Me voy, pero quiero que se porten bien – Los chicos asintieron fervientemente al escucharla.

- ¿Cuándo nos hemos portado mal Sakura-chan? – Preguntó Naruto inocente.

- Baka – Murmuró la pelirrosa alejándose de ellos.

- De la que nos salvamos – Les dijo Itachi.

- Podrás decir eso de nosotros, por que no sabremos nada de Shikamaru dentro de un largo tiempo – Habló Sai quien tenía una charola con tres tazas en su mano derecha.

- Todo sea por lo cupidos de Konoha – Todos suspiraron colocándose una mano en el pecho ante las palabras de Kankuro.

- Un minuto de silencio – Dijo Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible al igual que todos los demás lo imitaban.

- Etto… - Interrumpió Naruto - ¿Me puedo quedar con el traje?

- ¡Ya te dijimos que no! – Grito Chouji dentro de una bolsa de papitas.

- Pero así le ganare al Teme en los entrenamientos – Lloriqueo el rubio.

- Chicos – Los llamo Itachi – Nuestra querida Hokage nos acaba de dar todo lo necesario para el próximo plan de los cupidos.

- ¿Son todo ese armamento que guardaste en la bodega? – Preguntó Gaara curioso.

- Hai, y sé que nos vamos a divertir cuando lo pongamos en acción – Todos se miraron entre si sin saber de lo que les estaba hablando Itachi. Como siempre el único que entendía era Kakashi.

- ¿Podre quedarme entonces el traje?

- ¡Y te dijimos que no! – Gritaron todos esta vez.

- Pero si se me ve tan bien como el mandil que trae Sai baka – Dijo el rubio.

- ¡Ya vez que me veo bien! – Decía el moreno pegándole un zape a Kankuro.

- ¡Y por que me pegas animal! – Chillo el chico de la arena al momento que con su mano derecha le rempía su disfraz a Sai.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

- Pero así te vez mejor – Comentó Chouji divertido.

- Cállate tu bola de papas insípidas – Le dijo Kiba chasqueando la lengua.

- ¡Son papas saladitas! – El Akimichi vibro de la ira - ¡Ya les dije papitas saladitas!

- ¿A quien le importa? – Cuestionó Gaara encogiendose de hombros.

- ¡A ti no te importa nada hombre de grava!

- ¡¿Hombre de grava? – El pelirrojo apretó sus puños haciendo que las venas se le marcaran con intensidad – Soy un hombre de arena – Susurró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Mou, pensé que eras la estatua del antiguo Hokage – Le dijo Kankuro a su hermano.

- ¿Me lo dice una maid? – El mayor miro ofendido a Gaara.

- Chicos calmémonos y seamos gente civilizada – Les dijo el peli-plata haciéndoles una seña con sus brazos para que se calmaran.

- ¡Cállate tu imitación de pirata! – El sensei abrió su ojo sorprendido al escuchar a todos decir semejante barbaridad.

- Al diablo la gente civilizada – Dijo para luego caminar decidido hacia los shinobis.

- ¡Corran!

- ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

- ¡Rasengan!

- ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO!

No cabía duda que los cupidos cada vez se volvían más unidos. ¿No lo creen mis queridos lectores? Somos testigo de ello.

* * *

**NOTA: **ESPERO LO HAYAN FISFRUTADO TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO HASTA EL FINAL… MINA, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y DESDE MEXICO LE MANDO SALUDOS. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SI QUIEREN QUE LEAN SUS HISTORIA SOLO DIGANMELO Y AHÍ LES VERE TAMBIÉN. LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE APENAS TERMINE MIS CLASES DE VERANO Y CON LO DE LAS VOTACIONES EN MEXICO, ME TOCO ESTAR EN CASILLA Y QUE LES CUENTO QUE TODO ESO FUE UN RELAJO.

¡REVIEWS PORFITAS!

¡MINA, YAMATA!

**ADELANTO :)**

_- ¡Tengan todos cuidado, el otro equipo esta muy cerca! – El grito de Itachi se escucho por todo el amplio lugar. Sakura y Temari temblaron de miedo al encontrarse metidas en ese gran problema ¿Cómo habían llega a eso? _

_- ¡Tenemos que defender a nuestro equipo! – Gritó ahora Kiba con emoción._

_- ¡Disparen! – Se escucho el volar de los Kunais y la pelirrosa sintió pasar uno muy cerca de ella. Giro su cabeza al escuchar un gemido de Hinata a su costado._

_Maldición le habían dado._

_- ¡Hinata! – Chillo corriendo para auxiliarla._

_- No te acerques, Sakura – La chica se detuvo al sentir la mano de Itachi tomarla por su brazo._

_- Sa… Sakura-chan – Susurró la oji-perla desde el suelo, se le podía ver manchada de tinta roja y amarilla sobre su hombro._

_- ¡Hinata no puedes hablar, ya estas muerta! – La quijada de Sakura toco tierra al escuchar el potente grito de Gaara._

_- ¡Si puedes hacer tu muerte un poco mas dramática estaría mejor! – Le dijo Kiba a tres metros de ella. La Hyuuga tenía la boca abierta de manera incrédula._

_- Son unos psicópatas – Murmuró la Haruno asustada. _

_- Sa… Sakura-chan tienes que seguir sin mí… Tú… tú puedes logarlo – Y diciendo esto Hinata cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos, una mano a su costado y otra en su pecho._

_- ¡Así esta excelente Hinata! – Gritó Kiba._

_- ¡Ustedes par de imbéciles! ¡¿Qué le esta haciendo a Hinata-sama? – Se pusieron en posición de ataque al ver que Neji salía de entre los arbustos._

_- Te recuerdo Neji que tu eres del equipo contrarío – Explicó Itachi calmado aún con Sakura a su lado - ¡Ataquen!_

* * *

_**A MIS LECTORES**_:

**marijf22: **Está bien, por ti no hare sufrir a nuestra querida Sakura, sólo te digo que me refería a que iba a sufrir por estar metida en tantos problemas a causa de los cupidos de Konoha, ya vez todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahorita y eso que apenas vamos comenzando. Y sí a mi también me gusta ver a Sasuke celoso, por si lo notaste, desde ahora nuestro Uchiha estará y un poco más calmado por que está entrando en razón. Cuídate mucho.

**Carlie-Chan: **Hola, me da gusto ver que estas leyendo mi historia. Lamento que no se hayan puesto los separadores de escena cuando subí el capitulo, si los había colocado pero no sé que pasa con la página, ya vez que también los signos de exclamación no aparecen todos. : C De todos modos muchas gracias por tu observación ya que por ella coloque rápido de nuevo los separadores. Y con respecto a tu duda de lo que anteriormente dijo la Inner de Sakura al final del capitulo, lo coloque como imaginándome que es lo que diría la Inner y Sakura presenciando la escena. Lamento la demora en actualizar, cuídate mucho. Saludos.

**sakurakiyoshi****: **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero y este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Me encanto tu minis comentarios de tu Inner y tu, me divertí leyéndolo, de hecho yo también quiero a Neji-kun para mí… a Gaara-kun y a los demás, pero pues mala suerte que no se puede. Saludos y cuídate.

** .c: **Gracias por no matarme :D Espero también adores este capitulo, déjame decirte que el que viene va a estar muy divertido. Me atrevo a decir que será uno de los más ajetreados y emocionantes. ¡Cuídate mucho y saludos!

**Chris-san100: **Muchas gracias por todo y por leerte mi historia :D la verdad que pare escribir cada capitulo me lo leo como cuatro veces para mejorarlo cada vez. De nuevo te dejo el adelanto del próximo esperando sea de tu agrado, te digo que será uno de los mejores. Saludos.

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: **Si la verdad con lo que te quedaste perpleja al ver así a Neji-kun, estoy planeando que en cada capitulo nuestro cupidos saquen todo lo nuevo de ellos, que Neji y Gaara sean atrevidos, que Shikamaru no sea un vago y dejado, bueno Naruto creo que lo vamos a ver inteligente en un capitulo y así también con los demás. Esto es algo nuevo y pues aquí todo puede pasar. ¡Saludos y cuídate!

**Arya-80-U: **¡Si Kakashi e Itachi son uno de los principales por ser los que organizan todo! No te puedo asegurar cuando es su turno, a lo mejor el de Itachi es el próximo, no lo sé la verdad por que hago cambios de último momento. Pero te planeo avisar cuando va a ser, lo prometo. ¡Saludos!

**Whityland: **Yo también me rio como desquiciada cuando le cuento cada capitulo a mi hermana al momento que lo tengo ya completo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero te cuides. Hasta la próxima.

**sirone aphrody: **Jajaja muchas gracias por tus helados ¡Me encantaron! :D ¿cómo sabías que me gustaban? Y regresando a lo del capitulo anterior, pues aquí te tengo quien puso celoso a nuestro Sasuke-kun y como verás ya le esta surtiendo efecto todo esto por que está vez actuó muy calmado. Muchas gracias por tu review, te mando muchos saludos.

**Rose129: **Aquí te traigo la actualización, muchas gracias por tu review. Te mando muchos saludos y espero verte seguido por aquí.

**f-zelda****: **Créeme que Sasuke-kun va a perder los estribos en un capitulo, solo que falta un poquito más, hay que ser paciente porque ese Uchiha es muy difícil de convencer. También espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**cherry627: **Te tengo una buena noticia ¡Todos los capitulo son así de largos! Es que son tantas cosas que quiero que sepan y eso lo hace largo, creo que son 26 páginas en word ¿puedes creerlo? Cuídate mucho y te mando saludos Yane!

**Bloddy cherry: **¡Todos aquí quieren ver a Sasuke sufrir! Me impresiona de verdad, bueno yo también me declaro culpable la verdad. Muchas gracias por tu review y por gustarte mi historia, mucho de mí tiempo es para ella. ¡Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

**** : **Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que también este capitulo te haya causado mucha risa, te prometo que el otro lo hará mejor, será uno de los más divertidos. ¡Saludos y espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

Cuídense mucho. ¡Besitos!

**REVIEWS**

XOXO!*

atte: Rubi U.


End file.
